Love Thine Enemy
by JovialJoe
Summary: At the summit of a mountain Ash gets caught in an avalanche while trying to rescue Pikachu. What will happen when Team Rocket finds the aspiring trainer badly injured?
1. Trouble On Ice

Trouble on Ice  
  
"Prepare for trouble and make it to go."  
  
"Make it double cause we're freezing out butts off in this snow!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"That's Right"  
  
"Wobufffffet"  
  
"Team Rocket!" said Ash, Misty, and Brock in unison.  
  
The gang stood at the summit of a mountain. They had been following a herd of rampant Piloswine trying to figure out what had caused the uproar amongst these raging pokémon. The group's quest had led them to the summit of this mountain, where the Piloswine had amassed in large numbers. To their un-surprise Team Rocket was here too.  
  
"Leave these Piloswine alone," shouted Misty at Team Rocket.  
  
"We're taking these Piloswine," said James.  
  
"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about it," commented Meowth.  
  
"We'll see about that," stated Ash boldly.  
  
James called Wheezing out of its pokéball.  
  
"Wheezing Smokescreen," commanded James.  
  
The poison pokémon spewed forth dark black mist that obscured everything from sight. The smoke covered the mountain top like a dark cloud.  
  
"Charizard use your wings to blow away this smoke," Ash said holding out the pokéball that contained the large dragon pokémon.   
  
Charizard stood obstinately in place, ignoring its' trainer's commands.  
  
"Charizard please blow away the smoke," Ash begged.  
  
Charizard just laid down upon the cold ground.  
  
"Ash just forget about Charizard," yelled Misty.  
  
"Pidgeotto use whirlwind and blow the smoke away," Ash said.  
  
The bird pokémon flapped its large wings blowing the dark smoke away. When the smoke had cleared Ash, Brock, Misty prepared to go up against Team Rocket's other pokémon, but to their surprise there was no one around.  
  
"See you later twerps," came a voice from behind.  
  
"Well it looks like they're the ones out in the cold," said James.  
  
The other members of Team Rocket laughed at James's corny joke, as they had done many times before. Team Rocket was flying away in their large Meowth head balloon with a large metal crate in tow. Snorts and shrieks were coming from inside the crate.   
  
"They're getting away with the Piloswine," gasped Brock.  
  
"And there's nothing you can do about it. Arbok poison sting," said Jessie.  
  
Poison needles shot down at the group. They dodged the poisonous barbs that rained down from the heavens.   
  
"Pidgeotto blow the poison needles away," commanded Ash.  
  
The large bird flapped its' wings creating a large gust that blew the poisonous barbs off course.  
  
"Arrg," Jessie said as she grit her teeth.  
  
"Victrebell," said James.  
  
"James don't," yelled Meowth, but he was too late.  
  
Victrebell had hopped onto James shoulders, placing its' bell shaped mouth over James' head.   
  
"Get off of me," yelled James from inside of the plant pokémon's mouth.  
  
"He never learns," sighed Meowth.  
  
James fell over with Victrebell still grasping onto his head. The balloon basket began to shake shaking the metal crate too. The startled Piloswine began to stir in their metallic prison further shaking the balloon.  
  
"We have to do something or we're going to crash," yelled Jessie.  
  
The balloon was being thrown about by the raging Piloswine. The case crashed into the side of the mountain.  
  
"We have to do something quick or Team Rocket and the Piloswine are both going to fall into the ravine," yelled Brock.  
  
"Onix go and steady the crate, Ash have Bulbasaur cut the rope."  
  
"Right. Bulbasaur razor leaf," Ash said while holding out a pokéball.  
  
Bulbasaur appeared on the ground in front of Ash. Two blade-like leaves shot from its' back severing some of the ropes that attached the rope to the balloon.   
  
"Hold on Onix," yelled Brock.  
  
The large snake-like rock pokémon had wrapped its' long body around the crate. It was doing it's best to hold the crate in place, but it couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
"Bulbasaur use razor leaf again," commanded Ash.  
  
More leaf blades shot from Bulbasaur at the ropes that held the crate to the balloon. The ropes snapped and the crate dropped to the mountain. Team Rocket's balloon went spiraling down the mountainside, its' occupants grasping on to the basket in dire fear.  
  
"This isn't over," shouted Team Rocket as the balloon disappeared down the mountainside.  
  
The sudden shift in weight had caused Onix to lose its' balance. Both Onix and the crate slid down the side of the mountain towards the dark abyss below.  
  
"Onix!" yelled Brock.  
  
Suddenly the crate stopped sliding. A large orange figure was on the other side of the crate using all its' might to steady the crate.  
  
"Charizard?" said Brock in wonderment.  
  
"Onix help Charizard get the crate back up here," commanded Brock.  
  
The two pokémon worked together slowly sliding the crate back up the mountainside. Bulbasaur joined in helping to steady the crate with its' tendrils. Together the pokémon got the crate back up to the summit of the mountain.  
  
"Good work you two," said Brock.  
  
"Thank you Charizard," said Ash.  
  
The large dragon pokémon just turned its' head and snorted.  
  
Ash and Misty walked over to the crate, and began to undo the bolts that held it shut.  
  
"Be careful, those Piloswine are pretty restless," Brock warned the others.  
  
Ash and Misty continued to undo the bolts prepared to jump out of the way at the first sign of danger. The crate shook as the restless Piloswine tried to ram down the walls of the crate.   
  
"Just stay calm," Ash said comfortingly, but the Piloswine found no comfort in the trainer's words.  
  
"Okay the last bolt is off" Misty said.  
  
Just as she was speaking the door of the crate flew off. The Piloswine came pouring out of the crate blinded by their rage. Misty and Ash quickly jumped out of the path of this raging river of fur and tusk. The Piloswine then turned their sights on Brock. Brock tried to run from the pokémon, but they were quickly drawing nearer.  
  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.  
  
The little mouse pokémon shot a large bolt of energy at the leading Piloswine. The Piloswine squealed in protest, and turned their sights to Pikachu. Pikachu sent another bolt of energy at them to try and stop them, but it was going to take a lot to stop these raging pokémon.  
  
"Pikachu run for it," shouted Ash.   
  
Pikachu ran as fast as he could, but wherever he went the Piloswine followed. Up ahead there was a small ledge that hung off the side of the mountain. Pikachu seeing his opportunity to lose the Piloswine ran to the edge of the mountain and leapt for the ledge. The Pilowswine continued on their rampant charge, until they reached the edge of the cliff. The lead Piloswine stopped in its' tracks. The others ran into each other while trying to stop and snorted in protest. The Piloswine sat there for awhile looking for where Pikachu had gone, but after a few minutes the pack had decide to call off the chase. They sat their for a little looking attentively towards the sky as if they were expecting something. Suddenly the herd took off down the side of the mountain as if they were being chased by some unseen devil.  
  
"Wonder what startled them?" said Ash, not knowing his question would soon be answered.  
  
The mountains began to rumble as the snowy ground where they stood began to crack apart and slide down the side of the mountain.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," shouted Brock.  
  
  
  
The gang called their pokémon back into their balls when suddenly there came a cry.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.  
  
The little mouse pokémon stood frozen with fear right in the path of a torrential river of white. Ash ran towards the frightened little pokémon. Pikachu had nowhere to go with the ground cracking away all around him. Bulbasaur rushed over and whipped out one of its' tendrils to Pikachu, but it couldn't reach. The ground that Pikachu stood on began to fall away into the white river that was pouring down the mountain. Ash leapt over and grabbed a hold of Pikachu. He hurled the little mouse pokémon back towards the rest of the group. Bulbasaur caught Pikachu with its' tendril, and set him down on solid ground. Ash struggled to get up on the snowy ground. Bulbasaur whipped its' free tendril over to Ash and caught on to his backpack. A torrential wave of white snow covered the stranded trainer. Bulbasaur pulled its' tendril back with some effort, but all that it got was the little green backpack that Ash always carried. The ground where Ash had stood disappeared into the white river.  
  
"Ash? Ash? Ash!!!" called Misty.  
  
"Pika!!!" shouted Pikachu. 


	2. River Ransom

**River Ransom**

Jessie and James were in their balloon flying over a river that flowed out of the mountains.  Having failed at their attempt to capture the Piloswine, they were on their way back to town to get supplies for their next scheme.   

"I can't believe that the twerps defeat us every time," Jessie complained.

"I know, I mean with our flawless strategy we should be at the top by now," said James.

"Guys! What's that down there in the river?" asked Meowth 

            James and Jessie rushed over to see what Meowth was looking at.  There was a small person-like form floating in the river.

"Ooh, looks like our lucky day," said James.

"Meowth take us down," commanded Jessie.

            As the balloon lowered down towards the ground the figure in the river became more visible.  It was a young boy wearing a black shirt with a blue vest overtop.

"It's the twerp," gasped Jessie.

"Now we can finally capture Pikachu," said James excitedly.

            They landed the balloon along the river bank.  James and Jessie hopped out and ran over to the river and dragged Ash out of the water.

            There were deep gashes across the boy's arms and face, many of them still bleeding.  Many of the gashes were filled with dirt and rock fragments.  His clothing had been torn to shreds.

James winced in disgust at the site of the badly injured trainer.  He felt a bit of pity for the young boy.

Meowth began checking his pockets and coat for anything they could take.

"Um guys, he's clean.  There's not a single pokéball on him, and I don't see any pokémon around," said Meowth

"Wobuffet!" said Wobuffet in wonderment.

"He's in pretty bad shape," stated James.

            James walked over to Ash and shook him.  

"Pikachu!" said Ash weakly.

"He's freezing," said Meowth.

"Just forget about the twerp," said Jessie.

Wobuffet walked over to Ash and nudged the boy rolling him onto his back.  There were many dark red stains upon his coat and pants.  The white sleeves of his jacket had been stained crimson.

Pikachu stood peering off in disbelief at the spot where Ash had disappeared.  Misty ran over and grabbed Pikachu.  The mouse pokémon squirmed in protest wanting to get out and look for its' lost friend and trainer.

"I'm sorry Pikachu but we have to get out of here to where it's safe.  It's what Ash would want."

            These last words cut Pikachu to the heart.  The little pokémon realized that his friend had knowingly risked his life to save him.  Pikachu grasped Misty in a tight embrace as tears rolled down the little pokémon's rosy cheeks.

"Come on you guys we have to keep moving," shouted Brock from up ahead.

            The rumbling white river continued to pour down the mountain side as large chunks of snow and ice cracked away from the mountain top.  The gang continued their trek down the mountainside.  Their destination, the cave where they had made camp the night before.

"If we get to the cave we'll be alright," said Brock.

            Once the gang reached the cave they set up camp.

"We should wait here until it's safe to go out," said Brock.


	3. Strange Bedfellows

**Strange Bedfellows**

"We can't leave him like this," said James.

"What do you mean we can't leave him.  We'll just get back in the balloon and …"

"It wouldn't be right," interrupted James.

"Since when have we done the right thing?" asked Jessie.

"This is just something that I have to do."

"Fine then you can take care of the twerp by yourself!  Meowth and I are leaving, and we're taking the balloon with us.  And if we find anything don't think we'll give you a share."

"Well if that's the way you're going to be at least leave my things behind."

            Jessie walked over to the balloon and grabbed James belongings.  She tossed them on the ground, and got into the balloon.

"Don't expect us to come back for you.  Come on Meowth," said Jessie with stubborn anger in her voice.

            Meowth was a bit reluctant to just leave James behind, but he followed.  James stood beside Ash and watched as the balloon raised into the air and took off into the distance.

"I don't want to see you again either you stubborn jerk!" James yelled at the distant balloon.

"She can be so thick headed," he thought to himself as he gathered together his belongings.

            James set his things in a neat pile on the ground.  He then walked back to the unconscious Ash.  

"Well I suppose we should get you out of those wet clothes before you get hypothermia or pneumonia" he said to himself, as he grabbed some of his clothes from the pile and began changing Ash into his clothes.  As he was changing Ash's clothes he tore off pieces of one of his uniforms to bandage Ash's wounds as best as he could.  Once he got the wounds bandaged he changed Ash into one of his uniforms.  James' Team Rocket uniform was a bit big on Ash, but it was better than leaving him with his wet clothes.  It was a bit strange seeing Ash clad in Team Rocket attire, especially after how much effort he put into fighting Team Rocket.  James proceeded to wrap Ash in his sleeping bag.

"That should keep him warm.  Now if only I could find some food," thought James to himself.

He searched through the items that Jessie had left him looking for any trace of something edible, but to his dismay found nothing.  

"That pig Jessie took all the food with her.  When I see her I am going to give her a piece of my mind!" James thought angrily.

            James sat there stewing in his anger towards Jessie, then the realization hit him.

"What if she meant it when she said she wasn't coming back?"

            This thought terrified James.  He was reminded of his lonesome days of wandering as a boy.  He never wanted to go back to that again.  He fondly remembered the day that he had met Jessie.  He had been a bit shy, but slowly the two of them became partners in crime.  They had done so much together, and nothing had separated them.

            True, they had their share of disputes and quarrels, but they were a team.  James also had a flashback to when he and Jessie had met Meowth.  It had been remarkable to meet up with a talking cat pokémon.  It was odd having a pokémon that could talk, and acted remarkably like a human.  They had treated him just like any other pokémon at first, but Meowth wouldn't take it.  He was a free spirit, and wanted to be treated just like any other person.  Meowth had become just like another partner to them.  Quite often they even forgot that Meowth was really a pokémon.  The three of them had been like a family, and now they were gone.

            James began reminiscing about Jessie and Meowth with the unconscious Ash.  

"Oh, the time that we gave Meowth a ball of yarn.  Yeah that was quite a hoot.  He played with it like a little kitten.  Got himself all tangled up in it.  It was quite a site.  Oh, and there was the time that Meowth and I dressed up like dolls for Jessie.  You should've seen the look on her face.  She was so happy."

            Ash just lay there in the sleeping bag not hearing a word that James had said.  James looked over at the unresponsive boy.  He felt a bit embarrassed talking to Ash, even though Ash couldn't hear a word he was saying, but yet just having the boy's company was a little bit of relief for the loneliness that he was feeling.

"Are you and the other twerps close like that?" James asked.

"I sure do miss Jessie and Meowth," James said to himself.

            There was a bit of rustling in some distant bushes.  James jumped up attentively and looked around.  The figure in the bushes moved back out of sight.  James walked over towards the bush where he had heard the rustling.  As he got closer the figure behind the bushes began to back further away until it tripped and fell onto the ground.  James slowly approached the bush, and looked behind it.

"Jessie?"

"Don't read into this too much.  We just need a place to camp out for the night, and this place is close to the river."

"I told you the tree was a better hiding spot," came Meowth's voice from up above.

"How long have you been here?" James asked.

"That's none of your business" Jessie commented defensively.

"About an hour," Meowth interjected.

"Why you," Jessie grumbled as she began jumping up trying to get a hold of Meowth.

            James just chuckled to himself at the all too familiar scene.   He was overjoyed to see his partners, his family.  They had said some bitter parting words, but they were a family, words couldn't break their bonds.

 "Well let's set up the tent then," James said excitedly.

"After that I'll make us all some supper."

"How's the twerp?  Not that I really care, but …"

"Oh, he's fine for now," James said casually.

            James and Meowth set up the tent, while Jessie and Wobuffet gathered firewood.  Once the tent was set up James put Ash inside to keep him out of the cold.  As soon as Jessie and Wobuffet returned with the fire wood James and Meowth began making a fire.  Jessie and Wobuffet went off to grab the supplies, utensils, and other things that they would be using for the night.  When they returned James and Meowth had gotten a small fire going.  James prepared a fine stew for the group, while they sat around the fire scheming of ways to pay off their massive debts, and get promotions from the boss.  The gang seemed to have totally forgotten about their earlier bitter actions.  

            After supper Jessie and Meowth went to bed in the tent.  James stayed up awhile to wash the dishes.  Exhausted from the long day James entered the tent ready to hit the sack, when he remembered that he had given Ash his sleeping bag.  James was extremely tired and desperately needed sleep, but he chose to look after Ash for the night.  He sat next to Ash trying to stay awake, but his eyelids got heavier and heavier.


	4. Warm Hands Cold Heart

Warm Hands, Cold Heart 

            It was getting dark on the mountaintop.  After having spent most of the day in the cave the pokémon were restless.  Ash's other pokémon had tried to comfort Pikachu as their reminisced about the times they had had with their missing friend and trainer.  Pikachu felt happy having them there, but a part of him felt that he was at fault for this whole thing.  He wished that it had been him that got knocked over the side of the mountain.  

Charizard sat lazily along the cave wall half listening to the other pokémon.  Charizard let out an indignant snort hearing the other pokémon, making such a fuss over one little human.  The insubordinate pokémon had never really cared for its' trainer.  Always bossing every one around making others fight in his place.  Why should pokémon blindly follow humans?  Acting like they're above everyone and everything.

The other pokémon continued conversing in their own tongue.

"He was always so kind and caring," said Pidgeotto.

"Hey do you remember the time he dressed up as a Mr. Mime, and got kidnapped by Team Rocket?" asked Squirtle.

"Yeah, that outfit was outrageously funny on him," said Bulbasaur.

"Yeah he was always a bit clueless, especially with how many of those holes of Team Rocket's that he fell into," commented Pidgeotto.

            Pikachu had a small smile on his face as they reminisced about some of the fun times they had.

"I still miss him quite a bit," said Bulbasaur

"I say good riddance!" interjected Charizard.

"He treated us like a 5 year old with a new toy."

"No! You're wrong.  He cared for each of us," commented Pikachu.

"Bah!" replied Charizard.

"He even cared for you, you big oaf.  You remember how he, Brock, and Misty took you to the pokécenter when your previous trainer had just abandoned you?" commented Squirtle.

"So he may have done one good deed, but he still was a buffoon."

"Yeah he was dumb enough to keep you around you insubordinate swine."

"What did you say" said Charizard angrily as smoke rose from its' nostrils.

"You heard me hot-head."

            Charizard got up and walked towards Squirtle.  

"I'll squash you."  
"I'd like to see you try."

            Charizard stomped its' massive foot, but Squirtle jumped aside and blasted the large dragon with its watergun attack.  Charizard put its' small arms up to shield its' face from the onslaught of water.  Charizard swung its' large tail and smacked Squirtle aside.

  
"Stop it both of you!" Onix interjected as it got between the two of them.

"Look at the both of you acting like a bunch of idiots.  Now cool your temper Charizard, and Squirtle is this how do you think Ash would feel seeing the two of you squabble like this?"

"You aren't worth my time," commented Charizard as he walked back to his spot and lay upon the ground.

"What an arrogant pig," commented Bulbasaur.

"Well Ash saw something in him," said Pikachu.

 "He had such a kind heart," said Pidgeotto.

"You guys should get some rest.  We're going out first thing in the morning to look for Ash," commented Brock as he walked by the group towards the fire.

            The pokémon spread out as they prepared to go to sleep.  Most of them feel to sleep relatively quickly, but Pikachu couldn't take his mind off the horrifying scene.  Ash lying there on the rocky out cliff as he was devoured by the torrential river of white 

            A cold wind blew through the tent causing Jessie to shiver.

"James close the flap," Jessie said sleepily.

"James!" she said a bit louder.

            She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  She looked over and saw James sitting up, propped against a box.  He was sound asleep.  He was curled up with his knees up against his chest, and his arms wrapped around his knees.  

            Jessie got up and walked over to the tent entrance grumbling as she closed the flap.  She looked back at the curled up James.  She walked over to her things and grabbed a blanket.  She walked back over to James and covered him up with it before returning to her sleeping bag. 


	5. A Foe's Devotion

**A Foe's Devotion**

Ash woke up.  He tried to move his arms and legs, but couldn't.  His entire body ached as he tried to move.  He looked around wondering where he was, and why he couldn't move.  He spotted Jessie combing her hair.

  
"Team Rocket?  Where am I, and what have you done with the others?"

"Relax twerp.  We haven't done anything to your friends or your pokémon.  I told James that we should have just left you as we found you, but that sentimental fool brought you along."

"Take me to my friends!" Ash commanded as he tried to get up, but the sharp pain in his chest and leg prevented him from moving.

"I'd advise that you just stay there," said Jessie as she left the tent.

            Ash decided to just remain there since it hurt so much to move.  He lay on the sleeping bag wondering what had happened.  How had he ended up here with Team Rocket.  The last thing that he remembered was being on top of the mountain.  He and the others had just thwarted Team Rocket's attempt to steal the Piloswine.  He tried to remember what had happened after that.  Suddenly it hit him.  He remembered hearing the rumbling in the mountains as snow came pouring down the slopes.  He remembered rushing over to knock Pikachu out of the path of the oncoming torrent of snow, and that's all he could remember.

"Ash!  Ash!" Misty and Brock called out.  

            They had risen early that morning and had spent most of the day searching for the young trainer.  They had spread out in search of any sign of Ash.  The flying pokémon had taken to the air and circled the mountain going to places where the others couldn't get to.  Bulbasaur and Squirtle had formed a team searching ledges, and other areas that were difficult to reach.  Bulbasaur kept a vine tied around Squirtle as a lifeline, while squritle climbed down the mountain slope.  Onix, untrusting of Charizard, kept an eye on the dragon pokémon as it walked around the mountain. 

"How's the patient Nurse Jessie?"

"Where did you get that stupid hat?"

"I like my hat," said James as he cuddled that hat that he had stolen from one of the PokéCenters.

"Take that stupid thing off now," said Jessie as she tried to rip the hat from James' hands.

"No!" said James as he ripped his hat free from Jessie's grasp, and placed it back in place on top of his head.

"Why are you helping the twerp?  What has he ever done for us?"

"I know what it's like to be lost.  Alone, cold and afraid.  I've been through it, and I wouldn't want to put anybody else though it.  You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?"

            Jessie just walked off towards the balloon grumbling about how foolish and stubborn James was.

"She didn't listen to a word I said," James thought to himself in a disheartened manner.

            James walked into the tent.  Ash lay in the bed wide awake just staring vacantly at the tent ceiling.

"Ah, so the patient has woken up,"

Ash looked at James, who was wearing a ridiculous nurse uniform.  He began to laugh at the sight of the ridiculous looking outfit, until he had pain in his chest from laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing.  What did Jessie mean by saying that you should've left me as you found me?"

"We found you lying in the river, unconscious.  That was all we found."

"What happened to Misty, Brock, and Pikachu?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Why did you save me?"

            This question surprised James.  He stood there thinking about it for a while.  He began mumbling something, while trying to think of a good answer.

"You should get some rest," he said and left the tent. 

            James tried to think to himself of why he did save the twerp.  All the twerp had done was cause him nothing but trouble.  He couldn't come up with an answer to that question.

"James?  James?" came a voice from the inside of the tent.

James walked back into the tent.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ash asked.

"What?"

"Did I say something to hurt you?"

"No, it wasn't anything you said."

"I just want to thank you for helping me.  I honestly can't remember how I ended up here."

"I wouldn't worry about it.  Just lie there and get some rest."


	6. Buried Hope

**Buried Hope**

            The pokémon got back together for a small lunch break before they returned to their search.  The afternoon passed by with no sign of the lost trainer.  Misty and Brock kept an eye on Pikachu seeing how distraught the little mouse pokémon had become.  Pikachu ran about madly searching for his lost friend and trainer.  The little mouse pokémon had dedicated the most energy of the group to finding Ash.

"He's going to wear himself out at this pace," gasped Brock trying to keep up with the speedy little mouse.

            The afternoon had passed with little luck.  It was beginning to get dark out, and soon it would be too dark and cold to stay out.

"Should we stop him?  I mean what if we don't find Ash?" Misty asked Brock.

It pained her to think of the loss of such a close friend, but there was a terrible feeling in the back of her mind that expected the worst for their lost friend.

"Don't think like that Misty.  We'll find him.  We must have the same determination as Pikachu there.  He's the closest to Ash, and if he believes that Ash is somewhere out there so do I."

"Oh Brock I wish I could have the same sense of hope as you," said Misty.

Misty walked about the mountain trail looking for any sign of the young trainer.  Brock's words were kind, but they hadn't removed the fears and doubts from her mind.  She wandered about the snow covered path thinking about all the good times that she, Brock, and Ash had had together.  She missed the young boy, even though there were so many things about him that annoyed her, and so many times where they got in to arguments.  She looked ahead and saw a small patch of red amongst the white snow.  Anxiously she ran to see what the red object was.  She brushed away some of the snow from around the small red object.  As she was brushing away the snow she couldn't believe what she had found.  It was Ash's Pokémon League hat.


	7. Thawing Ice

**Thawing Ice**

 "Now twerp just because we're doing this for you doesn't mean anything's changed.  Now I don't want to hear any whining or crying for your mommy.  Just because James' gone soft on you doesn't mean we're going to wait on you hand and foot."

"I understand.  Thank you" replied Ash.

"What are you thanking me for?  Are you trying get on my soft side, because that won't work."

"Jessie are you bothering the patient?"

"If you know what's good for you you'll just stay there twerp" said Jessie as she left the tent.

            Ash lay on the sleeping bag wondering what Misty and Brock were doing.  He wondered how his pokémon were doing, and how his sudden disappearance had effected them.  He longed for the company of his friends.  Team Rocket had been rather hospitable to him considering the fact that they were bitter adversaries, but it just didn't feel right being here. 

"Brock!  Come here I found something," shouted Misty.

            Brock rushed over to her side.

"What is it?"

            Misty held up the Pokémon League cap.  Brock's eyes grew with wonderment as his minded was zapped with recognition.

"Where did you find it Misty?"

"In that pile of snow over there.  Do you think he might be close by?"

"I don't know.  I'll get the other pokémon and we'll look in this area."

"Pikachu give the others the signal," commanded Brock.

            The little mouse pokémon focused its energy and shot a bolt of electricity high into the sky.  The other pokémon turned their heads to see where this brilliant bolt had come from.  Pidgeotto catching sight of Pikachu flew around the mountainside calling for the others to come.  Slowly the other pokémon made their way to Pikachu.

            Once they all had gathered Brock spoke up.

"Good work everyone.  We found this… , " Brock said holding Ash's cap high, "in a pile of snow in this area.  We believe that Ash might be near by.  So we will search this area.  It will be dark soon so we have little time."

            The pokémon returned to their search for the missing trainer.  They searched until dusk, but with no luck.

            The sun rose up from behind the distant mountains.  The smooth slopes of the mountain cupped around the bright orange ball.  James woke up and let out a big yawn as he stretched.  He walked outside to the dying fire and began stoking it as he added more firewood.  Slowly the fire grew until it was large enough to cook on.

            Jessie and Meowth lay in their sleeping bags sound asleep.  The night before they had felt a bit uncomfortable about sleeping in the same tent as Ash, but the fact that he was unable to move eased their minds.

"Rise and shine you sleepy heads," James said gaily as he walked into the tent carrying several plates full of eggs and bacon.  

"Just let me sleep a few more hours" said Jessie as she wrapped herself tighter in her sleeping bag.

"It's time for my cat nap," commented Meowth.

"Aw come on you guys it's going to get cold.  Well then maybe our guest will have a little breakfast."

            James walked over to the slumbering Ash.  

"Wake up sleepy head," James said to Ash.

Ash just lay there motionless.  James set down the plates and shook Ash.  The slumbering trainer just remained there motionless.  James shook him again, but it was to no avail.  James noticed that Ash was sweating heavily, and breathing quick and shallow breaths.  James touched his hand to Ash's forehead.  It was very hot to the touch.

"He's running a fever," James thought to himself.  

He grabbed a bowl and rushed to the river to fetch some cold water.  When he came back with the bowl of water he quickly grabbed a rag and dipped it into the water.  He then applied the damp cloth to Ash's forehead.  After attending to Ash James again tried to get the others up for the breakfast that he had prepared.

"Come on it's getting cold," James said.

Reluctantly the others got up and ate their homemade breakfast.

"Now wasn't that good?" James said.

"Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as usual," commented Meowth.

"I slaved all morning over a hot fire making that, and this is the thanks I get!" James said in a disappointed manner.

"What'd you expect?" asked Jessie.

"A little gratitude would be nice," James mumbled.

            After they had finished eating James began gathering the dishes together.  He had set aside some things for Ash to eat when he woke up.  

"Could you guys look after our guest, while I do the dishes?" James asked as he walked towards the river carrying an armful of dishware.

"I'm not taking care of him.  Meowth go look after the twerp," said Jessie.

"But," whined Meowth.

"Now!" commanded Jessie.

Meowth grumbled as he entered the tent.  A few minutes later he came running out yelling for Jessie to come see.  Jessie and Meowth ran back into the tent.  Ash was still lying there in the sleeping bag sound asleep.  He was breathing quick shallow breaths and there was blood coming from his mouth as he coughed.

"Go get James," Jessie said.

Meowth ran towards the river to get James.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Jessie thought as she sat up Ash to keep him from choking, and wiped the blood away.  Seeing him in such bad shape she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about wanting to leave him where they had found him.

"James! James!" shouted Meowth as he ran towards the river.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"It's the twerp.  He's not doing so well."

James dropped the dishes on the ground and ran back to the tent with Meowth.


	8. Hectic Hospital Heroics

**Hectic Hospital Heroics**

Jessie and James walked through the hospital doors. They were dressed in large dark trench coats, wearing large detective hats and shades. In James' arms he carried Ash.

As soon as James had gotten back to the tent, the group had gotten into the balloon and headed for the nearest hospital. Upon his arrival at the tent James had determined that Ash needed better medical care than anything they could provide. They had left everything back at the camp and taken off straight for the hospital.

The gang approached the reception desk.

"Excuse me mam, but we have a person in dire need of care," said James.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until we can get another patient in," replied the receptionist.

"I don't think you heard us. I said that we have an urgent case here."

"I told you that you'll have to wait until we can get you in," said the receptionist angrily.

"In that case…" said Jessie

James set Ash down on one of the waiting room chairs as Jessie whipped off her coat and hat.

"To protect the world from devastation."

James followed suit whipping off his coat and hat.

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Fighting paperwork to save another's life."

"Now will you let us in or do we have to get rough with you?" stated Jessie.

"That's it, I'm calling security," said the receptionist reaching for the phone.

"Lickitung get the phone," shouted Jessie as she cast a pokéball to the ground.

Lickitung's tongue shout out and wrapped around the phone. The receptionist's hand shot back in disgust of the creature's vile tongue. Lickitung pulled the phone into its' mouth and began chewing on it. Lickitung spit out the phone in disgust.

"Sorry, but we're not taking calls today," James retorted.

"Now will you let us in?" asked Meowth hopping up onto the desk.

Jessie and James whipped out some hospital scrubs and masks. They put them on with lightning speed.

"Here put this on," said James as he handed Jessie the hat that he taken from the PokéCenter.

"There is no way that I am putting this on."

"Oh come on Jess we need to make this convincing."

"No way."

James and Jessie walked down the hallway, James dressed as a doctor and Jessie wearing a nurse uniform, along with the hat that James had stolen. James carried Ash in his arms as they searched for a stretcher.

"I feel stupid in this thing," whined Jessie

"Aw, come on Jess you look good in it," replied James.

Meowth couldn't restrain his laughter as he looked at Jessie.

"Stop that laughing!" said Jessie furiously.

With the blinding speed Jessie smacked Meowth on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" cried Meowth.

"Just keep your mouth shut," said Jessie in a threatening manner.

The group casually walked down the hallway trying to remain inconspicuous. They walked past a guard on his morning rounds.

"Good morning doctor."

"Good morning," replied James.

"Are you new here?" asked the guard.

"Um…"

"We're medical students from the college," replied Jessie.

"Oh. Is that a patient you're carrying?" asked the guard.

"Um, yeah we're taking him back to his room. He seems to have wandered off and just collapsed in the waiting room."

Blood began to run from Ash's mouth as he coughed violently.

"It looks like he's in pretty rough shape maybe I should call for one of the doctors," commented the guard.

"That won't be necessary," replied Jessie.

"Well I'm no expert, but I really think he should see one of the doctors right away," said the guard as he reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Would you look at that. Looks like I forgot to turn it on" chuckled the guard as he flipped the switch.

"All units there are two intruders. A man and woman carrying a young boy."

"Wait a minute there! Let me see your id tags."

"We lost them," replied James.

"Set down the boy" the guard said forcefully as he pulled out his nightstick.

"Well if that's the way it has to be then…" said Jessie as she pulled out a pokéball.

"Prepare for trouble there's a patient in need."

"And make it double for double the speed."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Arbok use wrap," commanded Jessie.

The snake quickly wrapped around the guard. The guard squirmed trying to break free, but the snake coiled tighter. The guard groaned with pain and dropped his nightstick.

"Time to go. Arbok return."

The large snake pokémon uncoiled from around the guard, and disappeared back into its' ball. The guard collapsed to the ground.

"Well we have to run," said James as he, Jessie, and Meowth took off down the hall.

"Stop!" called the guard as he struggled to get up.

James, Jessie, and Meowth took off down the hall. They turned the corner and continued to run down the hall.

"Stop there!" came a voice.

Another guard and one of the medical staff were blocking the path in front of them.

"You won't get away," said the guard as he pulled out a pokéball.

"Machamp stop them," said the guard.

A large muscular fighting pokémon appeared in front of the group.

"How are we going to get past that?" asked James nervously.

"Call out Wheezing," said Meowth.

"Good idea" James replied.

James dug in his pocket while trying to hold onto Ash.

"Let me," said Jessie as she stuck her hand into his pocket and pulled out the pokéball.

She held out the ball as James said "Wheezing smokescreen".

The dark murky pokémon appeared before them. A dark fog poured out of the pores on the pokémon's body. The guard and the medical staff person coughed as they tried to find their way through the dark cloud.

"I think they went that way," the medical staff person said.

They found their way out of the noxious fumes of the dark cloud to see James and Jessie running down the hall.

"After them Machamp," said the guard.

The large pokémon ran after the fleeing delinquents quickly gaining on them.

"James you have to set down the twerp. He's slowing us down" said Jessie.

"But..."  
"We got him here so let these inept fools take care of the rest."  
James was still hesitant.

"They're almost upon us," said Meowth.

Reluctantly James set Ash down with his back propped up against the wall.

"Good luck twerp," James said dismally.

He ran to catch up with Jessie and Meowth. Just when the group thought that they might get away an ominous site appeared before them.

"Hypno hypnosis," called a voice.

"Look away," shouted James, but he was too late, Jessie and Meowth dropped sleepily to the ground.

"Jessie! Meowth!" called James.

"Got ya," came a voice from behind as the Machamp's muscular arms wrapped tightly around James.

"Let me go you big buffoon," yelled James as he squirmed trying to break free of Machamp's grasp.

"Grab the other two," the guard said to some other medical staff members.

"Jessie get up," yelled James.

"Keep quiet," commanded the guard.

The other two staff members ran over to the sleeping forms of Jessie and Meowth and put handcuffs on them.

"Now we'll wait for the police," said the guard.

In all of the confusion the guards had totally forgotten about Ash. He remained where James had left him, but he had fallen over onto his side.


	9. A Mother's Worst Fear

**A Mother's Worst Fear**

A large metal van followed by some squad cars pulled up to the hospital entrance. Officers rushed in to the lobby followed by Officer Jenny.

"Where are the perpetrators?" asked Officer Jenny.

"The guards have them in the back hallway," replied the receptionist.

The officers took off down the hall.

"Could you stay here? I have a few questions for you," said Officer Jenny.

Most of the time Officer Jenny dealt with crimes involving pokémon, but this situation was unique. She had been at the office doing some paper work when a call came in from the hospital. The call said that there were two intruders who had attacked the receptionist with a snake pokémon and a large pink pokémon with a long tongue. The description of the intruders matched the description of the notorious group that called themselves Team Rocket. Jenny had heard many reports of crimes involving Team Rocket from other district's and from her cousins in the other towns. After hearing about this she went directly to the captain and asked if she could take the case explaining that the perpetrators may be the notorious Team Rocket wanted for many crimes involving pokémon. The captain let her on the assignment on the condition that she only investigate the scene.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were being dragged off towards the hospital entrance, where a police van was waiting to take the captured Rockets to their new home.

"I told you that the twerp was nothing but trouble" scolded Jessie.

James just had his head down looking distraught as he walked gloomily towards the awaiting police van.

"Are you even listening to me?" yelled Jessie.

"Keep quiet you two," the guards yelled at their captives.

Officer Jenny stood surveying the scenes of what had just happened, jotting down notes and collecting evidence. In all the confusion nobody had noticed the boy lying upon the floor. Officer Jenny noticing the unmoving form of the boy quickly ran over. He was lying there unmoving with a pained look upon his face. She checked for a pulse. His pulse was fast but irregular. He was sweating profusely as he breathed short shallow breaths.

"Someone get a doctor here quickly," shouted Officer Jenny.

In a few seconds a slew of medical staff came rushing over with a stretcher and a variety of medical equipment. The crew quickly lifted the boy onto the stretcher and began taking blood pressure, pulse, and a variety of other readings. The stretcher and its' crew disappeared into one of the emergency rooms. Officer Jenny tried to keep up with the crew as she asked various questions, but they were too absorbed in their work to answer her. As she got a last glimpse of the injured boy she noticed that the uniform that he was wearing matched the ones the criminals had been wearing when they had been taken away. She stood there wondering if the boy had any affiliation with Team Rocket, and why they had brought him to the hospital.

Officer Jenny returned to her questioning of the personnel that had witnessed the strange events that had just passed. Most of the witnesses knew nothing of what the criminals may have been trying to do by breaking into the hospital. Just when Officer Jenny thought that there was nothing left at the scene of the crime a voice shouted "Officer Jenny come here quickly!" She ran over to the officer that had just shouted.

"What did you find?"

"We found this," the young officer said holding up a red pokédex.

Officer Jenny opened the pokédex.

"Hello I am Dexter, a pokédex. I belong to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. If found please return to Professor Samuel Oak."

The picture inside matched that of the boy that the medical crew had just taken back into one of the emergency rooms.

"Is there a phone terminal around here?" asked Officer Jenney.

"This way," shouted one of the hospital employees taking Officer Jenney with them.

At Professor Oak's office the phone rang. Tracey walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak's assistant, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is officer Jenny of Mahogany town. I have found a pokédex belonging to a Ash Ketchum."

"Oh, how is Ash these days?"

"I'm afraid that he's not so well. He's in pretty rough shape. The doctors are taking care of him in the emergency room here at Mahogany hospital."

Tracey dropped the phone in disbelief. There was a look of shock on his face as he heard the bad news about his friend. Tracey quickly ran out of the Professor's house and ran towards the Ketchum residence leaving the door wide open.

"Is there any way you could put me in touch with the parents or guardians of Ash? Hello? Are you there? Well that's just great" thought Officer Jenny as she hung up.

Tracey burst through the door of the Ketchum residence out of breath from the run.

"Ah, Tracey do come in. How are you doing? Would you like some cookies? How about some lemonade?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum's hospitality was well known to Tracey and many of the residents of Pallet town. She stood there doing the dishes flashing her usual cheerful smile.

"I have some news about Ash," Tracey stated plainly.

"How is that son of mine?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"I'm afraid that he's not doing so well"

Mrs. Ketchum's smile began to fade as Tracey began to tell her what he had just heard. The plate that she had been washing dropped to the floor and shattered. Tears began to run down Mrs. Ketchum's face as Tracey was talking. Her face, usually so kind and gentle, was now full of fear and pain.


	10. The Price of Heroics

**The Price of Heroics **

Misty, and Brock had given up searching for Ash by themselves three days ago. They had decided that it was time to get help. As they entered Mahogany town, and proceeded towards the police station a police van came by them followed by some other police vehicles, and Officer Jenny on her bike.

"I wonder what's going on? asked Misty. 

"That's a good question," replied Brock.

The doors of the police van burst open and some guards came out dragging their prisoners behind them.

"Isn't that Team Rocket? gasped Brock.

"Yeah that is. Well finally they get what they deserve. A nice new home in the slammer," replied Misty.

The two continued on towards the station. As they entered Jessie, James, and even Meowth were being booked.

"Team Rocket. You have been accused of numerous accounts of theft, attempted theft, theft of pokémon, cruelty to pokémon, destruction of property, resisting arrest…"

"Sounds about right," commented Meowth.

"and a recent account of child brutality."

"I object to that charge! Say something James," yelled Jessie.

James still had the distraught look upon his face. He seemed to have lost touch with reality.

"I knew that Team Rocket had done their share of crimes, but I have a hard time believing that they'd do such an audacious crime as beating up a child," said Misty.

"You shall be held in a prison facility until such time as a trial date can be set. Take them away."

The guards were escorting James and Jessie to the desk where finger prints were taken. Brock and Misty approached the desk.

"Excuse me mam, but we're here to file a missing person's report," said Brock.

"How long has the person been missing?"  
"About four days."

"Where was the last place you saw this person?"  
"On top of one of the mountains right outside of town."

"What is the name of the missing person?"  
"Ash Ketchum."

The name rung through James' head like church bells. He was quickly awakened from his dream-like state.

"I know where he is," James yelled as he ran towards Brock and Misty. 

"Stop him!" yelled one of the guards.

Several guards ran after James.

"Stop!" shouted the guards, but James kept on running towards Misty.

One of the guards pulled out his club and bashed James across the back. James fell to the ground hard, with a look of great pain upon his face.

"Wait! " cried Misty as she ran over to James' side.

"Stay back," yelled the guards.

"But, he said that he knows where Ash is," Misty proclaimed.

"Let the girl talk with the prisoner," came a voice from the back of the room.

The guards kept silent as Misty walked up to James, and crouched down.

"Where is he? Where is Ash?" Misty asked in a demanding tone.

James groaned with pain still dazed from the force of the blow.

"Please tell me," Misty begged, a single tear running down her cheek. 

"He's at the hospital. We tried…"

James was unable to finish the sentence, the pain from the blow had become too much.

"What have you done to James you bunch of stick wielding baboons?" cried out Jessie.

"Be quiet or you'll be next," said one of the guards.

"That's enough," came the voice from the back of the room again.

"Take the prisoners to their cells. Any unnecessary force will result in severe measures."

The guards escorted the prisoners to the holding cells.


	11. The Tree that Weathers the Storm

**The Tree that Weathers the Storm**

"Where is he?" Mrs. Ketchum asked frantically.

"He's currently at the hospital in Mahogany town. He's in the emergency room. Oh, I think I left Officer Jenny on the phone. Maybe she's still on the line," Tracey said hopefully.

This comment brought a slight hope to Mrs. Ketchum. She and Tracey ran back to the lab. Tracey made a mad dash for the dangling receiver. He lifted it to his ear with blinding speed.

"Sorry to leave you hanging," said Tracey apologetically.

Tracey's comment was answered by the dial tone of the phone.

"Oh, she hung up. I'll try to call her back."

Professor Oak burst through the door carrying an armful of containers with a variety of contents.

"Tracey you shouldn't leave the door open when you go outside. Well hello Delila how are you this fine day?"

The distraught look upon Mrs. Ketchum's face created an air of gloom that overshadowed the professor's cheery attitude.

"Is something wrong Delila?"

Mrs. Ketchum burst into tears. Professor Oak quickly set the containers down and seated Mrs. Ketchum.

"Now what seems to be the problem my dear?"

Seeing that Mrs. Ketchum was having trouble speaking Tracey relayed the story to professor Oak.

"Oh, no," said professor Oak.

"Well I take care of this in a jiffy."

Professor Oak walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, operator. This is professor Samuel Oak. Could you patch me over to the Mahogany town hospital? Thanks."

Some music came over the phone as professor Oak waited to be transferred to the hospital. There were a couple rings and a voice came over.

"Hello, Mahogany town hospital. How may I help you today?"  
"Hello, this is professor Samuel Oak. I've heard that you are keeping a Ash Ketchum under your care."

"Let me see. Ketchum…, Ketchum… I'm sorry but that person is not listed here in my records."

"Well my assistant received a call from an Officer Jenny saying that he was there."

"Officer Jenny? Let me see. There was a boy that was taken into emergency room 3, but there was no identification upon him."

"May I speak with Officer Jenny?"  
"Let me see if she's still here."

The receptionist called out to one of the other desk workers.

"Is Officer Jenny still here?"

"I believe that she just left, but she left a note here saying that if a Professor Oak called back he was to be given this message."

Professor Oak heard the secretary on the other end set down the phone as she rummaged through some papers.

"Thank you for waiting sir. Officer Jenny just left, but she left a message here for you. It says that a pokédex was found here in the hospital belonging to an Ash Ketchum. She said that the picture matched a patient that was admitted to one of the Emergency rooms."

"Thank you. Is there any update on the boy's condition?"  
"I don't have any paperwork here, but I might have some in a half hour. Shall I call you back."

"Sure that sounds great. Thank you very much for your help."

"Well Delilah, it sounds like Ash is there, but there's no word on his condition."

Mrs. Ketchum looked questioningly at Professor Oak.

"I tell you what, I'll see if I can book a flight to the Johto region. Hang on a sec."

Mrs. Ketchum sat on her chair fretting. Tracey stood next to her trying to comfort her, but he was having a hard time after hearing that his good friend had been hospitalized.

"How do we get to the hospital?" Brock asked the man at the desk.

"Well I'm afraid that they're keeping things pretty tight at the hospital after the situation we just had there."

"Why do you want to go to the hospital?" came a voice from behind them.

Brock turned around to come face to face with Officer Jenny.

"Oh, she looks so gorgeous," Brock thought to himself.

"This is no time for that!" came another voice in his head.

"They believe that their friend is at the hospital, you know the child brutality case."

"Come with me. I'll take you to the hospital," said Officer Jenny as she proceeded out the door.

Misty and Brock followed Officer Jenny to her motorcycle. They hopped up on the bike along with her. She handed them each a helmet as they prepared to leave.

"Finally, I get to ride with Officer Jenny, the love of my life! What a great day, but Ash isn't doing so well, but then again he was found and is at the hospital. This may just turn out to be a great day yet" Brock thought to himself.

The motorcycle went down the road at a moderate pace with the sirens wailing out their boisterous cry. Misty sat right behind Officer Jenny. In her arms she tightly held Pikachu, and Ash's backpack, which contained his other pokémon. Brock sat at the back of the bike, a bit disappointed that he couldn't be closer to Officer Jenny, the love of his life.

"So what did they mean by "child brutality case"?" asked Misty.

"Well it seems that your friend was badly beaten when he was brought to the hospital. We believe that Team Rocket did it."

"That sounds rather strange for Team Rocket" commented Brock to Misty.

"So where did you find Ash?"

"Well after Team Rocket was captured at the hospital we found him lying on the floor in the hallway."  
"Something about this just doesn't make sense. Who brought Ash to the hospital, and what was Team Rocket doing there? What could they possibly have wanted from the hospital?" thought Brock to himself.

Misty and Brock ran up to the reception desk at the hospital.

"Excuse us, but do you know where we can find Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked.

"What is your relation to the patient?"  
"We're friends of his."

"Let me check my records here."

"I believe that he is currently in ICU. He has a broken leg, some broken ribs, some internal hemorrhaging. I'm afraid that visitors aren't allowed at this time, until further notice."

"May I take them back to see the patient?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Oh, Officer Jenny, let me check with the doctor."

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed a number. She talked for a few seconds and then hung up.

"Doctor Heiner says that you can go back, but only one at a time"

"Well, which of you would like to go first?"  
Brock was about to say something when Misty blurted out "I'll go."

"I'll look after Pikachu and the other pokémon," said Brock grabbing Ash's and Misty's backpacks as Misty followed Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny led Misty back to the ICU. When they arrived there they found Ash sound asleep in one of the beds. There were all sorts of tubes attached to the boy. Misty ran over to the bed side. She gently stroked Ash's hair as she gently said "Oh Ash, we were so worried about you". Ash just lay in the bed unmoving, showing no signs of reaction.

Misty returned to the waiting room, where Brock had eagerly been waiting for his chance to go see his friend. He had been looking after Pikachu while Misty was gone, trying to console the depressed little mouse pokémon. Brock had never had friends like Ash and Misty. For the longest time he only had his family. Brock dearly loved his siblings, but as much as he loved them there was still something missing. During the past two years he had become very close with Ash and Misty. At times they were like a brother and sister to him, but there was more to their relationship. During his travels with Ash and Misty he had opened up a lot more than he had been able to with his brothers and sisters.

Brock got up off of the chair still holding Pikachu in his arms. He began to follow Officer Jenny back towards the ICU when the receptionist spoke up "Excuse me, but you'll have to leave your pokémon here."

"I'll look after Pikachu" Misty said as she grabbed the little mouse pokémon from Brock's arms.

Pikachu squirmed in Misty's arms as Brock walked down the hallway with Officer Jenny towards the ICU.

"Sorry Pikachu, but you have to stay here for now"

The little mouse pokémon looked at Misty with a sad look on its' face. Pikachu's large beady eyes stared into Misty's as if asking her to bend the rules this once. Misty couldn't stand to see the pain in Pikachu's eyes as the little mouse pokémon stared at her pleadingly.

Brock walked into the ICU. The attendant stopped him as he entered.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?"

"It's okay he's with me," said Officer Jenny.

"Well ok then. Are you here to see the new patient?"

"Yes."

"Right this way."

Brock followed the attendant to Ash's bedside.

"You can stay for a couple minutes, but he's currently unconscious and needs rest"

"Thank you" Brock said to the attendant as he went back to the desk.

"Hey there Ash. You know you really had us worried. Pikachu has been looking for you non stop since you disappeared. Misty was pretty upset too."

Brock got a little choked up as he spoke. He couldn't hold back any longer. Brock's arms wrapped around Ash's limp body and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Ash don't ever leave us again. The group needs you, especially Pikachu and Misty."


	12. Unexpected Hospitality

**Unexpected Hospitality**

The airplane landed at the airport in Goldenrod city late that night. Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Professor Oak got off of the plane, and proceeded towards the luggage pick-up point.

"Well it's getting pretty late, and it'll be a bit of a trip to Mahogany town. Why don't we stay at a hotel for the night?" said Professor Oak. 

"But I must get to the hospital," said Mrs. Ketchum desperately.

"Now Delilah, you must take it easy. You've had a hard day and need rest," Professor Oak insisted.

Truly Mrs. Ketchum was a wreck of her usual self. Her hair was messed up and the expression on her face was that of an old worn out woman.

"Tracey would you fetch the luggage, while Delilah and I go call for a cab. Well meet up over there," said Professor Oak pointing at a large circular lobby. Professor Oak put his arm around Mrs. Ketchum's shoulder as he and she walked towards the lobby. Mrs. Ketchum was wringing her hands thinking about her son there at the hospital all alone.

"Now Delilah, all this worrying doesn't do anybody any good. Now you just sit here while I make a phone call."

Misty and Brock sat in the hospital waiting room impatiently waiting for any updates. Pikachu had grown restless wanting to see his friend and trainer. Misty gently stroked Pikachu behind the ears trying to calm the frantic mouse pokémon. The waiting room was eerily silent. The receptionist had left hours ago, and since this was a small hospital there were hardly any funds for a full nighttime staff. The janitor, a slim middle aged man with graying hair, walked by the dismayed group while mopping the floors.

"You folks still here?"

"Huh? Yeah we're staying here to check on our friend," said Brock.

"You look rather worn out. You really should find a place for the night," the janitor commented.

"Yeah it has been a long day, but I'm afraid that we don't really have anywhere to stay."

"There's a nice little place right down the street from here. They don't charge too much either."

"Well I'm afraid that we don't have much money either," said Brock.

"What have you folks been doing for sleeping arrangements?"

"Well we usually camp out."

"Well that won't work here in town. Let me call my wife, and we'll see what we can work out."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"No, I insist."

The janitor set down his mop and walked over to the phone behind the desk.

"Hello honey. Yep they've got me working late again tonight. Listen there's some young'uns here that need a place to stay for the night. They've been here since all day waiting for word on a friend of theirs in Intensive Care. Oh, well if it's okay with you. Bye hon, see you later."

The janitor put down the receiver and said "Well my wife is on her way here. She'll take care of you for the night."

"Isn't that a bit much?" said Brock.

"No, it's no problem. It's been awhile since we've had guests. By the way the name's Johnathan. What's yours?"

"The name's Brock, and this is Misty. Sir if there's any way we can repay you," said Brock.

"Just forget about it. It's no big problem. Well I'd better get back to work." Johnathan replied returning to his mopping.

About twenty minutes later a middle aged woman came through the doors. She looked as if she had just gotten out of bed, her hair was in a bit of a mess, and she had just thrown a jacket on over her night wear.

"Hi honey" Johnathan said cheerfully.

"Are these the young'uns?"

"Yep."

"Hi mam, my name's Brock."

"Nice to meet you young man, the name's Harriet."

"Misty wake up."

Misty yawned and mumbled incoherently. She had fallen asleep in her chair from sheer exhaustion.

"Come now young lady, well get you a nice warm bed," said the Harriet as she helped Misty up and lead her out to the car. Brock carried the slumbering Pikachu out to the car.

"You don't mind us bringing our pokémon with do you?" asked Brock.

"Of course not. Our daughter used to keep all sorts of pokémon. I tell you the house just hasn't been the same without the little buggers," chuckled Harriet to herself.

The group got into the car and drove to the house.

"So where are you folks from?" asked Harriet.

When she got no response she looked back and saw that her passengers had dozed off.

"The poor things. Must have had a long day," she said to herself as she continued driving.

The car pulled into the small driveway in front of the little two story house in which Harriet and the janitor lived.

"Wake up dearies. Let's get you inside into some nice comfy beds."

Brock, Misty, Pikachu stirred slightly as they got up and out of the car. The cold night air woke them up slightly, but they still were quite zombieish as they followed Harriet into the house. They walked from the front porch into the living room and stopped.

"Now you just wait here while I go fix up some beds for you" said Harriet as she scurried off.

A few minutes later she came back down the stair case.

"Now just follow me and I'll show you to your rooms" she said leading the group up the staircase.

"The bathroom is right there" she said pointing to a small door on the left.

"Young lady your room is right down that way" she said pointing to the end of the hall.

Misty walked down the hall in a half slumbering state, and gently closed the door behind her as she entered.

"This way young man," Harriet said going back down the staircase. Brock blindly followed her down the staircase. Once they reached the bottom she pointed to a room to the left of the staircase and said "This will be your room young man." Brock walked in a zombie like manner into the room carrying Pikachu in his arms.

"A bit of rest will do the poor darlings good," said Harriet to herself as she went and locked the front door, and then returned to her bedroom at the top of the stair case.


	13. Nights Away From Home

**Nights Away From Home**

Team Rocket was having a hard time adjusting to their new surroundings. Jessie had been scolding James about how she had been right when she had said that they should've left Ash behind.

"Now look where your foolish sentiments have gotten us," said Jessie.

"This is all your fault James," proclaimed Meowth.

James just sat on the cot thinking to himself that maybe Jessie was right.

"Why is it that we are being punished for helping another? Why did I have to involve Jessie in this. It was my choice to help the twerp, and now look where it's gotten us."

"James are you even listening to me?" Jessie yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Jess. You were right we should've just left the twerp there. Now look at the mess I've gotten us into," said James sympathetically.

Part of Jessie wanted to comfort the poor broken man before her, but her pride to control and she said "Of course I was right. I'm always right."

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Meowth.

"Well we could try to escape," said James.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" asked Jessie.

"What if we wait until they bring us something to eat and then we use the spoons to dig," James said.

"That is the lamest idea I've ever heard," said Meowth.

"Well why don't we try to get some sleep for tonight and we'll think of something in the morning," Jessie said as she climbed into the top bunk.

Tracey and Professor Oak had taken one room at the hotel while getting another adjacent room for Mrs. Ketchum.

"Now will you be alright Mrs. Ketchum?" asked Tracey.

"Thank you Tracey, I'll be fine."

"Well good night Mrs. Ketchum. First thing in the morning we'll be leaving for Mahogany town," Tracey said gently closing the door behind him.

Professor Oak woke up at 5 in the morning. He was used to getting up early to work with pokémon before sunrise. Tracey lay in the adjacent bed sound asleep.

"I'll let him sleep for now. We have a long day ahead," thought Professor Oak to himself.

He went out into the lobby, and walked over to one of the payphones. He grabbed the phonebook and skimmed through the yellow pages looking for a local bus station. He called around to several different stations listed in the yellow pages, but none of them were going to Mahogany town. He then tried several taxi services, but none of them would go all the way to Mahogany town either. He decided that the direct route wasn't going to work so he went to the front desk and got a map. He then called back one of the bus stations to find out that one of the busses that was leaving at 10 from the mall downtown, had a stop in a town near Mahogany town. Professor Oak figured from there they could take a taxi for a reasonable rate.

Mrs. Ketchum wandered out into the lobby in a zombie-like state.

"Good morning Samuel," she said groggily.

"Delila! You surprised me there. I think I found us a ride to Mahogany town, but we'll have to make a few stops along the way."

"That's good. I must see my little Ashie."

"Now Delila you really should go back to bed, you look like an absolute wreck. It won't do Ash any good if he sees you like this. Now come and well go back to your room."

Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak walked back to the room. He saw her into her room.

"Now don't worry. I'll come wake you at 9. We should have plenty of time to get to the bus. Sleep well," he said as he gently shut the door.

"The poor dear. Must not have slept a wink last night."

Professor Oak returned to the lobby. He returned to the phones and began calling around making arrangements for their stay in Mahogany, and making plans to do some field work while he was in the area.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall of the prison. The jingle of keys accompanied the clack of each step. James, Jessie, and Meowth lay in their cots sound asleep. The footsteps stopped in front of the door of the prison cell. James awoke to the sound of the prison door being opened.

"Who is it?" James asked sleepily.

"Just stay there, we've come for the cat."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"I am Denise Witherspoon. I am with the Pokémon Rehabilitation Center. We have come to take your Meowth to a facility where it can be properly cared for."  
"What?"

The guard walked in and grabbed Meowth. The startled Meowth, aroused from his sleep, clawed frantically at the guard.

"Hey what are you doing? Get your hands off of me."

Meowth clawed the guard in the face. The guard dropped Meowth and put a hand over the scratches that now lined his face.

Denise grabbed a small needle out of her pocket and stuck it into Meowth's back.

"Oww, now you've done it," Meowth said as he whirled around.

Denise took a few steps back.

"You think you can get away?" said Meowth approaching her. As he took a few steps forward he began to sway and spin. He soon tumbled face first to the floor.

Denise walked up and grabbed Meowth.

"Hey you can't take him," protested James.

"Back off!" said the guard raising his club threateningly.

Denise carried Meowth out of the cell. The guard followed behind slamming the cell door shut as he left.

"Meowth," called James as Denise and the guard proceeded down the hallway.

James watched out of the bars as they took away his long time pokémon, his long time friend.


	14. A Motherly Facade

**A Motherly Façade**

"Rise and shine," called Harriet from the base of the stairs.

Brock awoke abruptly. Pikachu was snuggled by his side still asleep. Brock sat up in the bed and stretched. He realized that he had been so tired that he hadn't even pulled the blankets back before getting into the bed.

As Misty and Brock walked into the kitchen Harriet greeted them with a large smile. Johnathan sat at the table drinking a steaming mug of coffee as he read the paper.

"Morin' y'all," he said looking up from the paper.

"Good morning sir," replied Misty.

"Well hello there young lady. I don't believe that we got to formally meet last night. Must've been a long day for you."

"Yeah it sure was," Misty replied.

"Come sit down and we can talk about it. Harriet's got a batch of pancakes fresh off the griddle."

Misty and Brock pulled up a chair and sat down around the table. Harriet came and set a large plateful of pancakes in front of each of them.

"That smells delicious mam" said Brock.

"Why thank you young man."

During the course of breakfast Brock and Misty told Harriet and Johnathan all about their travels.

"My, my, it would seem that you've done a bunch of traveling. You must have seen all sorts of sights," commented Johnathan excitedly.

"We sure have. It's suprising how remarkable the world truly is when you take the time to enjoy it," replied Misty.

"If you don't mind my asking how exactly did your friend wind up in the hospital?" asked Harriet.

Brock told the story of their confrontation with Team Rocket. He told how Ash had valiantly tried to save Pikachu from the oncoming torrent of snow.

"Such friendship is hard to find. Ash must truly be a great friend," commented Harriet.

With this comment Misty strained to hold back her tears. A small droplet slowly snaked its way down her cheek. As she tasted the salty droplet on her lip she turned bright red.

"Are you all right young lady?" asked Johnathan.

"Ye...ah," stuttered Misty.

Harriet got up and soothingly placed her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Come child let's talk in the other room," said Harriet in a motherly fashion.

Misty followed Harriet into a side room.

"Now why don't you tell me about your friend?" asked Harriet.

At first Misty didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed about her reaction at the table.

"Don't worry you can tell me anything. Nobody but the two of us will know."

"Well Ash really cares for Pikachu. I mean they're like best friends. The two of them go everywhere together. Ash is so bighearted."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Well…" said Misty nervously.

"I think he's really kind and sweet towards his pokémon. He cares for each of them."

"Does he care for you?"

Misty turned bright red at the question.

"Well I…"

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to. This is your time to say whatever you want."

"I just don't know what to think."

"You care for him right?"

"Well he can be so pigheaded at times. Bragging. So overconfident. It just makes me so angry."

"But you're still good friends in spite of this, right?"

"I guess so."

"How did you feel after he fell?"  
"Well I felt afraid. Afraid I'd never see him again. I was angry at myself. All those times we had fought. All the mean things I said to him in the past."

As Misty spoke tears began to stream down her cheeks. Feelings of guilt came back to her.

Harriet wrapped her arms in a tight embrace around Misty.

"Now child don't worry yourself about that. From what I've seen of your friendship I'm sure that all that doesn't matter to him. You see even the best of friends say things they don't mean. What makes our friendships strong is the ability to forgive. And if I'm right you have a very strong friendship with Ash and Brock."

"I just feel so guilty. I gave up hope of finding him. Even when Pikachu was determined that we would find him."

Harriet gently stroked Misty's head, and wiped away her tears. Misty felt comfort in having somebody there to talk with. Somebody that would sit down and listen. For most of her life all she had was her sisters to talk to, and they never listened to her that well.

After awhile Misty and Harriet returned to the table. Misty felt a lot better having talked to Harriet. Her guilt seemed to have been washed away with her tears. A feeling of comfort was slowly replacing it.

After breakfast Harriet gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink

"I suppose you'll be wanting to get back to see your friend. We'll be leaving shortly so be sure to grab your things."

The group left the house at about 11:30. Johnathan bid the group farewell from the patio as they got into the car.

The taxi arrived at the Mahogany town hospital around noon. Once the taxi stopped Mrs. Ketchum quickly got out and ran into the hospital. Professor Oak stayed behind and took care of the fare. Mrs. Ketchum ran up to the reception desk, and frantically asked "Where's my son?"

"Could you please tell me you name mam, and the name of the person you are looking for?"

"My name is Delilah Ketchum. I'm looking for my son Ash Ketchum. Where is he? What happened to him?"

"Calm down mam. Now let me see… Ash Ketchum is currently in the Intensive Care Unit. He was brought here early yesterday. He has a broken leg, some broken ribs, internal hemorrhaging, and he's been unconscious since he's arrived here."

Mrs. Ketchum took off down the hall towards the patient rooms.

"Wait mam! I have to see if you can go back there."

Mrs. Ketchum stopped and walked back to the desk.

"Forgive me, I just have to see Ash."

The receptionist picked up the phone and called the attendant in the ICU.

"Well it seems that you can go back for a little. Hey Joan could you show Mrs. Ketchum back to the ICU?"

"Sure thing. Right this way mam," a nurse said as she led the way to the ICU.

"Thank you," Mrs. Ketchum said with a look of great relief upon her face.

They walked back through the halls silently. Mrs. Ketchum looked into some of the other rooms at the variety of patients there. She looked at the variety of patients there for a variety of reasons, and with each case thoughts of her Ash lying there in one of the beds came into her mind.

"Well here we are. You'll just have to sign in at with the attendant."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day."

The staff at the hospital was very casual with the patients. They saw these sort of cases all the time. Often they saw the person as more of a machine in need of repair.

As Mrs. Ketchum entered the ICU she saw Ash lying there in one of the beds. There was an assortment of tubes and IVs attached to the boy, all of them running up to fluid filled sacs, machines, and other gizmos. Ash just lay there with a blank expression on his face. The sight brought some relief to Mrs. Ketchum, but also caused her further distress.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Yes."

"Your son is in a critical state right now. The doctors have done some work to mend the broken bones, and to stop the hemorrhaging, but he will have to remain here for a few days so that we can better monitor his state. He has been unconscious since he was brought here, and we fear he may be in a mild coma state."

Mrs. Ketchum walked over to Ash's side as the attendant spoke, pretty much ignoring her words. She grabbed Ash's hand and held it tight in her own. She gently brushed Ash's charcoal black hair with her other hand as she said "I'm here for you my little boy."

Ash just lay there unresponsive. Mrs. Ketchum wondered if Ash could hear her. She felt so helpless seeing that there was nothing she could do to help her "little baby".

The car stopped in the small parking lot. Harriet, Misty, and Brock got out of the car and proceeded towards the hospital. Misty and Brock gave Harriet their most sincere gratitude for all that she had done for them. Harriet just shrugged gradually and said "Oh it was nothing."

The glass doors slid open as they entered the silent lobby. The only noises that could be heard were those of ringing phones, and the echoes of the medical staff as they went up and down the hallways..

As Misty entered the waiting room here eyes caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Mrs. Ketchum?"

The figure looked over at the party as they were entering the room.

"Brock! Misty! It's so good to see you," Mrs. Ketchum said excitedly as she jumped out of her chair leaping upon them upon them like a fierce predator. Her arms wrapped them in a tight embrace.

"Uh, it's good to see you too Mrs. Ketchum," said Brock nervously.

Mrs. Ketchum released them from her grizzly hug as she asked "So who is this friend of yours'?"

"The name's Harriet mam."

"Harriet and her husband Johnathan were kind enough to let us stay with them last night" Misty said.

"You have my deepest gratitude mam."

"So I take it your son is the one these young'uns are looking after."

"Yep that's my Ash. He can be such a troublesome boy," Mrs. Ketchum said as she chuckled.

Harriet saw the pain and worry that Mrs. Ketchum was trying to hide behind her smile.

"Now Mrs. Ketchum was it?"

"Call me Delilah."

"Say Delilah why don't you and I go grab a cup of coffee and have a nice little chat. I'm sure that Brock and Misty are anxious to go see Ash."

"I appreciate your kindness Harriet, but…"

"I insist."

"Well…"

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum we'll take care of things here," Brock and Misty chimed in.

"Well, okay then. Tracey and Professor Oak are visiting Ash right now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Come with me Delilah. There's a nice little café across the street."

Harriet and Mrs. Ketchum walked out of the front doors of the hospital chatting casually. Harriet put her arm around Mrs. Ketchum's shoulders reassuringly knowing from her motherly experience what Mrs. Ketchum was going through.

Tracey and Professor Oak walked back from the ICU. Professor Oak had been trying to keep a cool head because he knew that the other's would need somebody to be there for them, but it was becoming more difficult. He had known Ash for quite a few years. Professor Oak had never been too close with Ash yet he couldn't help but share in Mrs. Ketchum's sorrow. He recalled how Ash and Gary used to spend time together. One minute they would be playing the next they'd be arguing. As they grew older they began to argue and compete more and more, yet there was evidence of the friendship between these two.

"Brock! Misty! It's nice to see you again. It's just too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances," exclaimed Tracey.

"So how is Ash this morning?" asked Brock.

"Well from what the doctor's have said he seems to be in pretty rough shape. It's just a good thing that you got him here when you did."

"By the way Professor, do you know who exactly brought Ash in?" asked Misty, but Professor Oak was lost in a trance as he scanned the room.

"Say where did Delilah go?" asked Professor Oak.

"Oh she left with Harriet," said Misty.

"Harriet?"

"She gave us a place to stay for the night last night."

"Yeah, and she makes some great pancakes. They were the best I've ever had," chimed in Brock.

She and Mrs. Ketchum went to a café across the street to talk."

"Oh. Well I found us a place to stay for the night. There's a nice little motel not too far from here."

That night Professor Oak treated the group to an elegant diner on the town. The pokémon were left at the pokécenter where Nurse Joy agreed to look after them for the night. After diner. The group took a bus to the motel. It was an average looking little motel. A small parking lot right in front of the rooms. Each room was of moderate size with a bathroom, and a tv. Professor Oak, Tracey, and Brock took on room, while Mrs. Ketchum and Misty took the other. Just before they went to their rooms Professor Oak pulled Misty aside.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you Misty."

"What is it?"  
"Well all of this has been hard on Delilah. If you could just be there for her. Say some comforting words."  
"Don't worry about it Professor Oak," replied Misty with a smile.

"Thank you."


	15. Uncertainty

**Uncertainty**

The sun shone brightly through the small motel windows. Professor Oak was the first to rise. He was used to getting up before the sun in his line of work. Not wanting to wake the others he grabbed his things and snuck into the bathroom and brewed his cup of coffee for the morning. He took a small notebook and planned out his day. He took his old worn journal and searched the pages to see what notes he had on the pokémon of the Johto region. As he peered through the worn pages of the notebook he came across some entries from the days where his work had often taken him far from home. He fondly remembered the days where most of his research was done tracing the wild pokémon in their natural habitats. Now most of his time was spent behind a desk or a lab table. He longed for those days again. To be out in the wilds, experiencing firsthand the beauty and charm of pokémon in their own habitats. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sharp rap at the door.

"Uh Professor are you almost finished in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

It was about 10 in the morning when the all of the group had awaken and were finished with their morning preparations.

"Well I won't be able to spend much time with you today," commented the Professor as the group stood out in the parking lot waiting for the taxi.

"I will be meeting with Professor Cedar for most of the day. I'll be sure to swing by the hospital when I can."

A few minutes later a green car pulled up. It was a nice car, fairly new. It looked like it was kept in good condition, but it had its share of miles on it. Inside sat a short man with brown hair. He wore a small pair of spectacles on the edge of his pointed nose.

"Greetings Samuel."

"Well hello there Elijah."  
"It looks like my ride is here. I'll see all of you later," said Professor Oak waving as he stepped into the car.

Shortly after Professor Oak left the group walked to the bus stop that was near the motel. They waited for about half an hour before the bus arrived. There weren't many other passengers on the bus. The ride to the hospital wasn't too long, but it was just far enough that it would take awhile by foot.

Tracey and Mrs. Ketchum walked into the lobby of the hospital. The receptionist greeted them with a warm gentle smile. Brock and Misty had stopped by the pokécenter to pick up their pokémon, and decided that they'd meet up with Mrs. Ketchum and Tracey later.

"Hello, what are you here for?"  
"I'd like to see my son Ash Ketchum. He's in the ICU."  
"Ok, what's your name?"  
"Delilah Ketchum."

"Well it should be alright if you would just sign in here," said the receptionist handing a small clipboard to Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum grabbed the clipboard and began signing her name upon the form when the receptionist interrupted, "Oh, by the way Dr. Heiner has been looking for you."

"Dr. Heiner?"  
"He would like to talk with you about your son's condition, if you could just take a seat I will let him know that you're here."

"Thanks," said Mrs. Ketchum as she walked over to the row of chairs that were up against the wall. She took a seat.

"I think I'll see if I can go visit Ash while you speak with the doctor," Tracey said to her.

Mrs. Ketchum just nodded. Tracey walked up to the desk. The receptionist was still on the phone talking with Dr. Heiner.

"Excuse me would you like something," said the receptionist putting her hand over the receiver.

"I'm a friend of Ash Ketchum. I was wondering if I could go back and see him."  
"One moment."

The receptionist finished her conversation with the doctor and hung up the phone.

"The doctor will be right out Mrs. Ketchum. While you're waiting I have some papers that I need you to fill out."

Mrs. Ketchum got up, walked to the desk and took another clipboard full of papers from the receptionist.

"Now let's see you would like to go back to the ICU, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, if you could just sign in here."

Tracey signed the clipboard, and proceeded down the hall towards the ICU.

"Do you need any help?" asked the receptionist.

"No thanks, I know where it is," replied Tracey as he proceeded down the hall.

A few minutes later a man wearing a white lab coat walked into the waiting area. In his arms he carried a clipboard, upon which he was scribbling notes as he walked. He walked into the lobby and stopped abruptly.

"Excuse me are you Mrs. Ketchum" asked the doctor.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, I'm Doctor Heiner. Would you come to my office? There are some things we have to discuss about your son."

Mrs. Ketchum followed the doctor back to his office.

"Have a seat. We've done some x-rays on your son. He has several broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. We have cast his arm and leg, but the ribs have caused some complications. There's some internal hemorrhaging. We have kept it under control, but we'll have to keep a close eye on him. It would also seem that your son has slipped into a coma. We will do what we can for him, but there's no saying how long it may last; days, months, possibly even years."

At these words all the color drained out of Mrs. Ketchum's face. She just stared straight ahead totally ignoring everything around her.

Brock and Misty walked into the lobby of the hospital carrying their and Ash's backpacks. During the walk from the pokécenter Misty had told Brock about her night with Mrs. Ketchum.

"I feel so sorry for her. I know that she's hurting inside, but she tries so hard to hide it."

"Did you try to comfort her?"  
"Yes, but she just hid her feelings even more."  
"Just give her time and she'll deal with them on her own."

"I hope you're right Brock."

As Brock and Misty walked through the sliding glass doors the smell of chemical cleaners greeted them. They walked into the lobby, but saw no signs of Tracey or Mrs. Ketchum.

"Do you think they went back to see Ash?" asked Misty.  
"Maybe. We probably should wait for them here."

Misty walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, has a Mrs. Ketchum stopped by?"

"Yes, she's with the doctor now. I'm sure she'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Misty returned to the seats.

"She's with the doctor right now," Misty told Brock.

"He's probably telling her about Ash," replied Brock.

Misty and Brock sat patiently waiting for Mrs. Ketchum or Tracey to return.

"Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just was out of it for a moment there."

"I know this might be hard for you, but we will do everything we can."

"Thank you doctor," said Mrs. Ketchum as she left the room trying to hold back the tears that loomed on the edge of her eyelids.

She walked back to the lobby where Brock and Misty sat eagerly waiting to hear the doctor's news.

"Well what did the doctor have to say?" asked Brock.

"He said that Ash's leg is broken and he has some broken ribs."

"Is there anything else?"

"They said that he's in a coma, and they don't know when…"

Mrs. Ketchum couldn't choke out the last words as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Brock walked over to her and put his arm around her reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We're here for you," said Misty.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

The days went by painfully slow as Brock, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum waited for any changes in Ash's condition. They took turns visiting him in the ICU as much as they were allowed. Mrs. Ketchum reserved a room at the motel for Brock, Tracey, and Misty so that they could be nearby. The hospital had provided Mrs. Ketchum a room of her own. Tracey was in and out of the hospital. He spent most of his time with Professor Oak, who was doing field research. Mrs. Ketchum seemed to slowly be getting better, but Ash's condition had taken its' toll on her. After a few days the doctor felt that Ash had stabilized enough to be moved to a room of his own. Mrs. Ketchum was grateful because in addition to the fact that Ash's condition was improving, it allowed her to spend more time with Ash. Mrs. Ketchum was glad to have Misty and Brock there. They comforted her in these hard times.


	16. Mysterious Rescuer

**Mysterious Rescuer**

Ash had been in the hospital for about a week now. There had been no changes in his condition. Brock, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum had taken turns watching over Ash. They would occasionally talk with him and hold his hand in the hopes that some of what they were saying would reach him.

Professor Oak hadn't been around as much as the rest of the group. He stopped by about once a day just to make sure everything was alright. Most of the time he was doing work with the local pokémon professors, and doing studies on the indigenous pokémon of the reigon. That night he walked into the room to visit with Ash and the others.

"So how are your studies going Professor?" asked Brock.

"Oh they are going well. I came to tell all of you that I have to return to Pallet town soon. If any of you would like to take the flight back with me I'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 10."

"Well thank you for everything you've done Samuel, and I hope to see you soon," said Mrs. Ketchum.

"If you don't mind Professor Oak, I think that I'd like to stay here a little longer," Tracey commented.

"Are you sure Tracey?"  
"Yes."

"Well, alright then. If any of you need anything just give me a call. I should be around the lab most of the time."

Just as Professor Oak was walking out the door Misty recalled the question she had meant to ask a week earlier.

"Wait Professor before you go I have a question for you."

"What's your question Misty?"

"I was just wondering if you knew who it was that brought Ash to the hospital?

"What do you mean, I thought you did?"

"No when we got here he was already here."

"Well how does that work out?" asked Tracey in a perplexed manner.

Misty and Brock began explaining the events that had happened in the mountains. How Ash had saved Pikachu from the avalanche, how they had searched for him, and how they had found out about Ash's whereabouts at the police station.

"Well now that is odd," commented Tracey.

"Now who exactly told you Ash was at the hospital?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well strangely enough we saw Team Rocket there, and they're the ones that told us."

"Well that is strange. I'm sorry that I can't spend more time on the question, but I have to rest up for the flight back tomorrow. I hope that everything goes well for all of you."

With a wave and a gentle smile Professor Oak left the room. Mrs. Ketchum followed Professor Oak to get in a few last words before he left.

Mrs. Ketchum walked into Ash's room a bit dazed. She looked like she was about ready to fall asleep on the spot.

"You look rather tired Mrs. Ketchum," Brock commented.

"No I'm fine. Anyway somebody should keep an eye on Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said in a sleepy whisper.

"I'll keep an eye on him Mrs. Ketchum. Why don't you go get some rest?" Misty said.

"Thank you Misty. I think it's about time that I got some rest," Mrs. Ketchum said as she got up and left the room. Brock stood at the doorway.

"They sure do make a cute couple don't they?" Brock commented.

"Yeah, Misty sure is a good friend to Ash" Mrs. Ketchum commented.

She looked back into the room one last time. Misty was holding Ash's hand talking softly to him as he just lay there. Mrs. Ketchum walked down the hall with a smile on her face. Seeing Ash with friends that cared so much brought great joy to this mother. Brock followed her down the hall.


	17. The Inspiration of Hope

**The Inspiration of Hope**

The days went by one by one. Brock, Misty, Tracey, and Mrs. Ketchum took turns spending time with Ash. Although they took turns spending time with Ash, Misty ended up spending the most time with the sickly boy. Misty often thought about the journeys that Brock, Ash, and her had together over the past few years. It seemed like they had known each other for a lifetime.

One night Tracey was coming by the room to see if Misty wanted to take a break, but was awed by the sight he saw. Misty had fallen asleep with her head on the bed next to Ash's. Tracey wasn't sure if it was coincidence or something else, but Ash's arm was wrapped around Misty's head and shoulders in a cuddling embrace. The scene left Tracey breathless with inspiration. He quickly pulled out his sketchpad and began drawing the scene that had unfolded before him.

That morning Misty woke up with her head next to Ash's, his arm still holding her close. She thought it was strange that Ash's arm had somehow snaked its' way around her, but yet it had felt so comforting. She felt a sense of joy and hope thinking that maybe Ash had known that she was there and had wanted to hold her close. Then a sense of embarrassment washed away the joy as she wondered if anybody had seen her like that.

Brock walked through the door carrying a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Mist," he said as cheerful as ever.

Misty stretched and let out a yawn.

"Long night last night?"

"It went by faster than expected," Misty replied.

"Yeah, time flies when you're next to someone you care for," Brock commented as he turned around and took a sip.

Misty's cheeks turned rosy red as she sat there wondering whether Brock had seen her last night, or if he was just giving some of his "words of wisdom".

Later that morning Mrs. Ketchum stopped by and asked Brock and Misty if they wanted to go out for breakfast. Brock and Misty happily agreed, but Brock asked "Who will stay look after Ash?"

"I will," came a voice from behind.

The gang turned to see Gary Oak standing in the doorway.

"Gary! What a surprise," commented Mrs. Ketchum.

"I got word from gramps of what had happened, and decided to pay Ash a visit."

"Thank you Gary, if anything happens you can we'll be at the Goldeen Grill. You can reach us at…"

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum. I'll take good care of him," Gary reassured Mrs. Ketchum.

"Shall we be going?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, and with that the group headed out.

Tracey was waiting outside enjoying the sunny spring morning.

"The taxi's all ready to go," he said.

The gang got into the taxi and rode off to the restaurant.


	18. The Scales of Justice

Team Rocket sat in the courtroom awaiting the start of a seemingly pointless trial. They had talked with their attorney, but all the evidence seemed to be against them. The attorney was hard pressed to find a single piece of evidence in their favor.

A small door opened and the baliff marched into the room followed by the judge.

"All Rise. Judge Amy Warren taking the stand."

"You may be seated. I call this proceeding to order. James and Jessie of Team Rocket you stand accused of a long list of crimes including accounts of theft, property damage, cruelty to pokémon, and a rather recent account of child beating. Would the defense care to comment?"

"Your honor and esteemed members of the Jury, I am here today to show you a side of these two criminals that many have not seen. While it is true that the accused have attempted many crimes, they have failed to commit these crimes…"

Jessie grabbed the attorney by the coat tails and gave a sharp tug.

"What are you trying to say?" whispered Jessie angrily to the attorney.

"I'm trying to get a lighter sentence so sit down and be quiet!" he whispered back.

"I propose the reason why is because of their good nature. I will show you the many charitable deeds that Team Rocket has done for the community. How they heroically saved a young boy's life. Now tell me would true criminals go out of their way to do good for others?"

The attorney returned to his seat beside James and Jessie.

"Moving speech, but how are you going to prove any of that?" asked Jessie in a sarcastic manner.

"Just trust me."

The prosecuting attorney got up in front of the court.

"Your honor, members of the jury, I will show you beyond a doubt that these two have committed many malicious crimes. Crimes against humans and pokémon alike. We must show all criminals that such crimes can not go without punishment."

The jury sat stone faced in their seats. They showed no sign of reaction to the opening statements of either side, but it was their job to have an unbiased opinion. However, many of the audience members showed support to the prosecution's statement.

"Your honor prosecution wishes to question the defendants."

"Proceed," replied the judge.

"I'd like to call James to the stand"

The bailiff walked over to where James sat. He slowly got up from his seat and dragged himself toward the bench as a doomed man to the electric chair.

"James you are a member of the organization called Team Rocket, are you not?"

"Yes."

"What is the main purpose of this group?"  
"Um… We … we promote the partnership of humans and pokémon to accomplish many great tasks," replied James frantically.

Jessie breathed a slight sigh of relief after this response, figuring that, like usual, James would mess up.  
"A case was made that your "attempted crimes" are often stopped. May I ask how?"

"We just decide not to at the last minute," James stated.

"According to other witnesses, whom I shall not name at this time, you are often stopped by a group of kids. Is this true?"

"Well… um …"

"I'd like to remind you that you are under oath."

"Yes," James sighed.

"Is it true that Ash Ketchum has often interfered with these attempted crimes in the past?"

"Yes."

"Now does that make you angry?"

"Uh. I suppose it does."

"Now how do you deal with that anger?"

"Your honor I see no relevance in these questions," said the defense attorney.

"Would the prosecution ask relevant questions?"

"If it pleases your honor I will show the court how these questions are relevant."

"Proceed."

"I wish to propose a situation to the court. We have heard how these alleged members of Team Rocket have attempted many crimes of varying degrees. Now we all heard that it makes them somewhat angry when Ash has interfered with their "attempted" crimes. Now what if they got the chance to take out their anger upon the very person that causes them anger?"

"Your honor prosecution is leading the witness."

"Sustained. Prosecution is to restrain from asking further questions of such nature."

"I rest my case," said the attorney representing the prosecution.

Whispers begin to break out among the court audience about the comments that had just been made.

"That's not true," shouted James in protest.

The audience grew louder with their whispering, and comments.

"Order! Order!" yelled the judge pounding her gavel upon the table in front of her.

"Your honor, defense wishes to question the witness."

"Proceed."

"James, now tell us what exactly happened the day that you were found breaking into the hospital?"

"We had found Ash Ketchum earlier. We had tried to care for him ourselves, but he was very ill and in need of urgent care. So we took him to the hospital."

"Members of the audience and the jury would Jessie and James have gone out of their way to help Mr. Ketchum if they were the criminals that some have said them to be?"

As the defense attorney said this he shot a harsh glare at the prosecution.

"On the contrary I propose that they are truly kind hearted."

"Then why did you attack the receptionist, and the hospital guards?" asked the prosecutor.

"I do not wish to answer that question," said James.

"Liar. The only reason you took him to the hospital is because you put him in that condition yourself and wanted to look innocent about it," yelled a member of the audience angrily.

"Bailiff escort that man out of my courtroom immediately"

The Bailiff walked over to the man and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let go of me. I'll leave of my own will, but just remember what I said," the man said as he stormed out.

The Bailiff followed to ensure that the man left the courtroom and stayed out.

Jessie grit her teeth angrily about the comments that had just been made. She still thought that James had made a bad choice by choosing to look after Ash, but that someone would have the audacity to treat James like trash for all his hard work and good deeds.

The crowd grew noisy discussing the comments that had just been made in the angry man's outburst. There were some who partially believed James' words, but the other evidence weighed heavily against the two members of Team Rocket.

"Order! Order!" yelled the judge again banging her gavel noisily upon the table.

"We shall take a half hour recess, and any more outbursts will be dealt with swiftly and severely!"

Everyone in the court room filed out into the hallway, each going their separate directions while pondering on what had been said. There was much talk in the halls about the recent events.


	19. Hope Awakened

**Hope Awakened**

Gary stood at Ash's bedside. He looked down at the unresponsive trainer. He reached down and grasped Ash's hand tightly.

"Hey Ash. You know that was a rather brave thing you did back on the mountain there. Not just any trainer would do that for their pokémon. I must admit that you've become a great trainer, and a great friend."

Gary released Ash's hand. He walked over to the chair and pulled it up alongside of the bed.

"I know we've had our share of fights and competitions, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you buddy. Come back to us."

Jessie and James sat in the side room off of the court room discussing their case with their lawyer.

"Well things don't look so good" said the lawyer.

"That's why you're here," said Jessie angrily.

"I'm afraid that what's been said in the courtroom, although it is not valid, will hold a large sway in the Jury's minds."

"Well what can we do?" asked James desperately.

"Well I'm afraid that unless we can find any witnesses that can vouch for your story we're pretty much sunk," said the defense attorney.

James sat thinking about the dim future for him and Jessie. What would happen to Meowth and the other pokémon? They were like a family. True that they weren't like your average family, but that was they way he liked it.

"Jessie was right. That twerp brought us nothing but trouble. I should've just left him Maybe I am too sentimental. None of this would have ever happened if it hadn't been for me. Oh Jess, I am such a fool," James thought to himself and just sighed.

Brock, Misty, and Tracey sat around a small table in a nice little diner. Mrs. Ketchum had promptly excused herself from the table after the group had been seated.

"Do you think she's alright?" Tracey asked.

"I mean she's been in there for a long time now."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. It must be hard for her though," replied Misty.

A well dressed man slowly approached the table carrying a small pad in his hand.

"Excuse me may I take your order?"

"Well we're waiting for somebody, could you come back in a few minutes?" Brock asked.

"Could I at least get you drinks?"

"Sure," replied Brock.

"I'll have a cup of tea."

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked looking at Tracey as he madly scribbled on his pad.

"Just a glass of water."

"And for you miss?"

"I'll take a glass of orange juice."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

The man walked away and disappeared behind a pair of swinging doors.

"It's nice to get away from the hospital for a bit" commented Brock sipping his tea.

"Yeah, but I just wish we could get Mrs. Ketchum to take a little time to relax," Misty replied somberly.

"She must be rather worried. I mean it's been two weeks without any change. For all we know Ash may remain like this for another year."

Ash's eyes slowly slid open as looked around the room. He lay in bed wondering where he was now, and what had happened. The last thing that he remembered was being at the mountain top. He looked around and saw Gary sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a tourist guide.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Ash?" Gary said startled as he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"You're awake!" Gary proclaimed.

"Yeah. What's going on here?" asked Ash.

"Well Gramps told me about what happened so I decided to pay you a visit. You had us all worried. I admit you even had me a bit worried Ash."

"Worried? What are you talking about? What's going on here?" said Ash in a state of panic.

"Take it easy Ash. Everything's fine now. You have a few broken ribs, and your leg is busted."

Ash reached down and felt the bandages that tightly bound his chest. He felt slight pain as he touched his bandaged chest.

Ash struggled as he tried to sit up in the bed. Gary rushed over to the bedside and helped him up.

"Thanks."

"Where's Misty? I'm sure that I heard her voice earlier," asked Ash.

"She left with your Mom, Brock, and Tracey when they went to the restaurant, but how did you know that she was here?"

"I'm pretty sure that I heard her"

"But you've been in a coma for two weeks now" said Gary in a confused tone.

Ash had a look of shock upon his face.

"No that can't be. I was with Brock and Misty at the top of the mountain and …"

"Just calm down Ash. Everything's alright"

"Where's Pikachu. Is he alright?"

"Don't worry. Pikachu is fine. Gramps is taking care of him and your other pokémon."

A look of relief came over Ash's face, but yet he remained puzzled.

"I've been here two weeks?"

"Yeah. You were hurt pretty bad."

"Two weeks," Ash muttered to himself in disbelief.

Mrs. Ketchum returned to the table. All of the group looked to her with concern as she sat down, yet no one was brave enough to voice the question that plagued their minds.

Finally Mrs. Ketchum broke the awkward silence by saying "Well are we all ready to order?"

This statement brought some ease to the group as they returned to casual conversation. The waiter walked up to the table slowly setting the drinks in front of their respective owners.

"Are you all ready to order now?"

Mrs. Ketchum looked around the table as heads bobbed in acknowledgement. The waiter quickly took note of the groups orders. After the waiter left the group slowly returned to conversation.

"Now I just want to thank all of you for everything you've done for Ash and I. You are such close friends to Ash, but I can't ask you to stay any longer. Do not feel obligated to stay because of Ash. Why don't all of you just take some time to go home?"

"We've never felt obligated to stay Mrs. Ketchum. We're staying because of Ash is our friend and he needs our help and support," said Brock.

Misty and Tracey shook their heads in agreement with Brock's statement.

"Once again I can't thank all of you enough. Just remember that if you need to go somewhere you don't have to worry about it. You've all done more than enough. More than I could have ever hoped."

"So Ash have you heard about Team Rocket," said Gary.

"What about them?" asked Ash.

"Well the police finally caught them," replied Gary.

"What? When were they caught?"

"Well strangely enough they were caught the same day that you were brought to the hospital. Yeah, they're currently on trial. It's been all over the news. They're being tried for thefts, and cruelty against pokémon, but I've heard that the main charge against them is beating a child. Supposedly they beat up some poor kid pretty bad."

"I can't believe that they'd do such a thing. It just doesn't seem like them."

Brock, Misty, Tracey, and Mrs. Ketchum were getting out of the Taxi. This meal out was just the thing that they had needed. Over the past two weeks things had become very stressing for all of them. This time away had allowed them to have a good time, and they knew that Ash was in good hands. Even though Gary and Ash often competed against each other they were close friends.

"Thank you for the meal Mrs. Ketchum," Brock, Misty, and Tracey said in unison.

"Oh don't mention it. I should be thanking you. Ash is lucky to have friends like you."

The gang walked back into the hospital, and checked in with the worker at the reception desk.

"Welcome back Mrs. Ketchum. I trust that you had a good time out."

"Yes, and thank you very much. Have a nice day," replied Mrs. Ketchum with a big gentle smile upon her face.

It was comforting to see Mrs. Ketchum smile like this. It had been a while since she had last smiled like that.

The gang continued on towards Ash's room. They opened the door and got a surprising sight, Ash was sitting up in his bed. He and Gary were talking and laughing.

"Ash!" shouted Misty as she ran towards him and ferociously embraced him as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Ow Misty that hurts," said Ash.

"Sorry," she said releasing her grip on him.

"Ash," the others said in unison as they rushed to his bedside.

"Mom, Brock, Tracey," Ash said happily.

Mrs. Ketchum asked a volley of questions… "Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Mom, I feel fine," Ash replied.

"Ash,…" said Mrs. Ketchum softly

"you had me so worried young man," she replied in a stern manner.

Ash had a bit of an embarrassed look upon his face until he saw the tears in his mother's eyes.

"I don't know who was more worried about you Ash, your Mom or Misty."  
"Brock!" Misty replied in an annoyed tone elbowing Brock in the side.


	20. The Weight that Tips the Scale

**The Weight that tips the Scale**

The trial continued on through the next day without much change. The prosecution brought in more and more witnesses to testify against Team Rocket. The evidence piled up against Jessie and James, with little defense on their side. It seemed that the scales of justice had been tipped against them.

The trial had been called to recess for the day. James and Jessie were taken to a side room where they could talk with their lawyer.

"Well things aren't looking too good for us. I haven't been able to find a single witness to testify for you."

"Not a single witness?" growled Jessie.  
"I've looked all over, but nobody wants to testify for you."

"What about how we helped the twerp?"  
"Well I'm afraid that although you may be telling the truth…"

"May be?"

"Well, I believe you, but I'm not sure that the jury's convinced, and they are the soul ones we have to worry about winning over."

The next morning the guard showed James and Jessie into a secure room in the prison. He shut the door behind him as he left.

"Jessie, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know James. Things aren't looking too good for us."

The lawyer burst into the room excitedly.

"I've got good news for the two of you! Ash Ketchum has come out of a coma."

"Well that's just great, but what does that have to do with us?" said Jessie sarcastically.

"Come on Jessie don't be so cold."

"Shut up James."

"Well now that Ash is out of a coma we can possibly have him testify that you helped him."

"That's great," said James enthusiastically.

Even Jessie seemed a little uplifted by the news.

The trial started like all of the previous ones had. The jury quickly filed into the seats, wanting the trial to end as soon as possible. As the baliff announced the judge's entrance everyone in the court room rose.

"You may be seated," said the judge.

The defense lawyer rose from his seat and stated "Your honor defense wishes to introduce a new witness."

"Has the witness been subpoenaed?"

"Well your honor the case is a bit extraordinary."

"How so?"

"The witness, Ash Ketchum, has just come out of a coma. He still remains at the hospital. We are uncertain at this time whether he will be able to make a court appearance due to his injuries. Your honor, defense wishes to obtain the permission of the doctor looking after Mr. Ketchum, and the permission of Mr. Ketchum's parents or guardians."

"Defense may enter Mr. Ketchum as a witness upon obtaining written permission from the doctor, and parents or legal guardians of Mr. Ketchum."

"Thank you your honor. I move that we recess for a day so that the new witness may be properly introduced."

"Motion sustained. The trial shall take a two day recess. We shall reconvene onl Thursday the 16th at 10 A.M.," the judge said adamantly as he pounded his gavel.

The sunlight shone brightly through the small hospital windows. Although it was still early in the morning the hospital was lively with doctors and nurses scurrying down the hallways. Ash was awakened by the soft click of the door as it opened.

"Ash," came a soft voice as a hand shook him.

Ash groaned and slowly tried to open his eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied groggily.

"Ash, my name is Carol. I'm just going to do a couple of tests now. Can you sit up?"

Ash struggled to sit up. He got up part way before he collapsed back onto his pillow.

"That's all right," Carol said as she scribbled down some notes on a clip board.

"Now are you able to move your arms?"

Ash raised his arm into the air slightly. To his surprise it was more difficult than he had expected.

"Good job Ash. Now don't try moving around too much yet. You still need time to heal. You have a few broken ribs, and your left leg is broken. I suggest you just get some more rest."

Carol turned and walked out of the room gently closing the door behind her. Ash fell back to sleep for about an hour when the door clicked open again. A person of moderate height walked through and gently shut the door. They then proceeded to the bedside and pulled out a chair. After sitting down upon the chair the figure reached over and gently stroked Ash's hair.

"Who's there?" asked Ash groggily.

"Oh sorry Ash, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is that you Mom?"

"Yes, I just came to see how you're doing."

"I still feel rather tired."

"Just go back to sleep Ash, you've been through a lot."

Mrs. Ketchum gently stroked Ash's back. It felt rather soothing. He quickly drifted off to sleep. Mrs. Ketchum enjoyed spending time with Ash like this. For quite a few years he had been trying to become more independent as he prepared for his pokémon quest. She had missed being there to cradle and soothe him. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked lying there sleepily. The quiet darkness of the room soon overtook her, and she fell into a slumber.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Mrs. Delilah Ketchum."

"I don't know if she's here. What exactly do you want with her?"  
"Well there's an important court case involving her son. I am an attorney and would like to ask her a few questions."

"Let me check and see if she's in," replied the receptionist looking over the clipboard.

"Well it looks like she signed in this morning. If she's still here she would probably be with her son. I'll have one of the staff escort you to the room."

"Thank you for you help."

The man took a seat looking through the papers in his briefcase, studying his notes for the trial.

"Excuse me sir if you'd come right this way."

The man followed the nurse back to Ash's room.

Mrs. Ketchum was yanked from her peaceful sleep by a sharp rap on the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Ketchum said weakly.

"It's one of the hospital staff. There's a man here that wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied.

She slowly got up from the chair and stretched. She looked over to Ash, he was sound asleep. She gently brushed his hair with her hand before walking over to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum I'd like to speak with you about a court case involving you son. Would you mind coming with me to a room where we can further discuss this? Is there a quiet room where we could talk?"

"Right this way," replied the staff member.

The three of the walked down the hall and turned into a corridor that was a lot less busy than the rest of the hospital. It was probably used for office space and meetings. The staff person stopped at a door and pulled out a set of keys to open the door.

"Thank you again," replied the defense attorney.

He walked into the room and pulled out a chair for Mrs. Ketchum. He then set his briefcase upon the table and took a seat.

"Mrs. Ketchum your son is involved in a current court case. We wish to have him appear as a witness at the trial. We have spoken with Doctor Heiner, and he has said that he felt it would be alright for Ash to leave the hospital for a few hours."

Mrs. Ketchum sat in her chair thinking.

"Well I'm not sure."

"This case is very important. Ash would provide testimony vital to the case. Now I don't mean to seem to be pushing you towards a decision, but please consider this."

The defense attorney told Mrs. Ketchum a bit about the case. She remembered hearing some about Team Rocket from Ash, Misty, and Brock. At first she didn't really want to help them in a court case, yet a small part of her felt some sympathy for them.

"Now this can't be verified, but one of the defendants claims that he was the one that brought Ash to the hospital. We don't know all the details, but from what I have seen of my clients I believe they are telling the truth."

"Would you give me some time to consider the matter?" Mrs. Ketchum requested.

"That's no problem. I thank you for your time Mrs. Ketchum, please call me at this number with your decision," the defense attorney said handing her a small business card.

He picked up his briefcase and left the room.

Mrs. Ketchum walked back to Ash's room. He was awake and sitting up in his bed. Brock and Misty were there and talking with him.

"Hey Mrs. K how are you doing?" asked Brock.

"Oh I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"What's wrong mom?"  
"Oh it's nothing."

Ash stared at Mrs. Ketchum intently.

"Well alright I was just talking with a man. He says he's the defense attorney for Team Rocket."

"Are they on trial?" asked Misty.

"We saw them at the Police Station the day Ash was brought to the hospital," commented Brock

"Well he said that they would like Ash to appear as a witness. He also said that it was Team Rocket that brought Ash into the hospital."

"What?" said Brock in wonderment.

"Why would Team Rocket bring Ash here?"  
The whole group stared at Ash questioningly. He felt quite uncomfortable having everyone staring at him like he had done something wrong.

"I don't know if they did," he stated like a little kid making an excuse for a broken vase.


	21. Venerable Verdict

**Venerable Verdict?**

"The court is called to order," stated the judge pounding her gavel upon the platform.

"Your honor defense wishes to introduce a new witness, Mr. Ash Ketchum."

"Bring him in."

The bailiff stepped out of the courtroom. He reentered pushing a wheelchair, in which Ash sat. Mrs. Ketchum had selected a nice suit for him to wear to the trial. She along with Brock and Misty sat with the audience. Brock and Misty had mixed feeling towards Team Rocket. Team Rocket had done many a dastardly deed to the group during their travels, yet they did not seem all bad. Uncertainty lingered in their minds about the question of whether Team Rocket had really helped Ash or not, for were it true they would truly be indebted to Team Rocket.

Ash took the stand and was sworn in. He felt a bit drowsy due to the pain medication that he had been given. James gazed upon Ash with desperation knowing full well that the boy's testimony could sway the case one way or the other.

"Your honor, defense wishes to question the witness."

"Proceed."

"Mr. Ketchum, although the defendants have attempted various crimes do you feel that they have threatened your safety or your friend's safety?"

"Well… they have attacked our pokémon, and they have often tried to steal my pokémon."

"When the defendants engaged your pokémon in battles was it any more dangerous than any other battle you would engage your pokémon in?"

Ash thought about the question for a few seconds. In reality none of the battles seemed that much more dangerous than any gym leader battle, with the exception of some of the cheap tricks that Team Rocket employed.

"No, not really."

"You see the defendants aren't any more dangerous than other trainers."

Misty and Brock disagreed with that comment, but they chose to remain silent on the matter since they weren't the ones being questioned.

The defense lawyer returned to his seat, and the prosecution rose.

"Your honor prosecution would like to cross examine the witness."

"Proceed."

"Mr. Ketchum, is it true that you and your friends have often encountered the defendants attempting to steal pokémon, and other valuables?"

"Yes."

"In these encounters have the defendants ever shown any violent tendencies towards you or your friends?"

As Ash thought of what to say he began feeling a bit feverish in addition to being slightly drowsy. He was uncertain whether it was due to his present situation or the medication, but in the end he attributed it to the medication.

"Well, sort of."

"Would you care to elaborate on this?"

"They have set traps for us, and…"

"The prosecution rests," stated the prosecuting lawyer arrogantly making a bit of a show as he returned to his seat.

The defense lawyer quickly rose up and approached the bench.

"Your honor, defense wishes to have the testimony given by James on day one of the trial concerning the witness read to the court."

"Would the stenographer read back the notes taken on day one of the trial?"

"James is noted as having said that on the date of August 12th he found Ash Ketchum, badly injured and decided to take Mr. Ketchum to the hospital to have his wounds treated."

"Thank you, now would you read the notes concerning this testimony that was given on the second day of the trial?"

"James is noted as having said that he found Mr. Ketchum in the river, badly wounded. Upon his finding Mr. Ketchum he decided to take care of the witness for a couple days, until he felt that Mr. Ketchum's condition was severe enough that he should be taken to the hospital."

"Now the witness has told me that during the time in which he was caring for Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Ketchum had come out of his unconscious state for approximately one day. I ask you Ash Ketchum is this true?"

Ash sat in front of the court room thinking about what had just been said. The last thing he could remember was trying to save Pikachu at the top of the mountain.

"I don't know," Ash replied.

Murmurings began around the court room about Team Rocket's previous testimony being false.

"Just think about it for a second"

"Uh…"

Ash felt queasy being up in front of the mob anxiously awaiting his testimony. The courtroom spun as everything became a blur. He began taking deep breaths as nausea swept over him.

The room was closing in on him. The weights of justice upon his shoulders. He just wanted it to stop. To make it go away.

He gazed around the room viewing the members of both the Jury and the audience on edge waiting for a simple response. The response that would tip the scales. The response that could bring salvation or condemnation.

James looked up at Ash with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. His pleading gaze cast toward the young trainer.

Images flooded Ash's head. Blured images. Images of people. Images of pokémon. Images of Pikachu. His head felt like it was going to explode from the plethora of images that were passing through, yet none of them made sense. In this distorted reality nothing was clear.

"Well?"

"No."

James dropped back in his chair. It felt as if his heart had been wrenched from his chest. His head dropped as those two letters sunk in.

"No?" James repeated to himself in disbelief.

"You ungrateful little…" Jessie yelled as she leapt out of her seat and began crawling over the desk.

"Bailiff restrain the defendant!" commanded the judge.

The bailiff along with some prison guards dragged Jessie out of the court room. James looked up from his trance as the guards dragged Jessie out of the room. Upon his face was a look of terror. A look of insecurity. It felt like the whole court room was bearing down on him. How could he bear this burden without Jessie?

"Jessie!"

"Jessie!" called James desparetly.

He got up from his seat reaching toward Jessie with an outstretched hand.

"Sit down!" said the lawyer firmly, tugging on James' other arm.

The guards along with Jessie disappeared out of the large courtroom doors. The doors of fate through which one passed into the elysian fields or tartarus.

Was this his fate? Could Justice be so blind? To completely ignore the good, while flaunting the bad?

James glanced upon Ash with a look of despair.

"The defense rests," shrugged the defense lawyer gloomily returning to his seat.

"The court will now recess while the jury decides upon the verdict."

With a tap of the judge's gavel the jury got up from their seats and neatly walked off to a side room.

"What are we going to do?" asked James frightfully.

"There's nothing we can do now. Everything hangs on the jury's decision," replied the lawyer.


	22. The Hero Among the Heretics

**The Hero among the Heretics**

"On the account of child abuse the jury finds the defendants not guilty. However, on the accounts of "theft, theft of pokémon, destruction of property, and misuse of pokémon the jury finds the defendants guilty as charged. It is the decision of this court that the defendants be sentenced to 20 years of time in prison, parole will be considered after 15 years. Court adjourned."

The guards escorted James out of the court room. From all around came sneering faces and snide comments that cut into him unmercifully. Although he had officially been acquitted of the charge of child abuse the crowd did not believe it for one second.

As the guards lead James towards the awaiting prison van cameras and microphones came in from all sides. Reporters were asking a plethora of questions trying to get at least a statement out of the convicted felon.

James didn't even realize what was going on around him. All his thoughts were on the trial and the horrors that awaited him and Jessie. He couldn't believe that Ash hadn't stood up for him in the courtroom. Logic said that the boy's sickness might have caused a lapse in memory, but he was in no mood to reason things out. An anger began to take root in his heart. An anger towards a system that would treat a hero as a criminal. Resent towards the boy whose testimony had seemingly tipped the scales of Justice against Jessie and him.

James wondered if this was the last time he would see the light. He was being shoved into a darkness. It was consuming him, he had to find a way out. With a loud slam every thing became dark. Light, hope, they had all vanished. He sat in the drab carriage of steel awaiting his arrival at his new home.

Mrs. Ketchum drove the group back to the hospital. The group sat in the back discussing the trial. Brock and Misty felt that Team Rocket deserved time for all the things they had done. Ash sat there frantically raking his brain trying to remember anything of what had happened after he had rescued Pikachu. It was as if there were a heavy layer of fog in his head blocking access to those memories.

"Well what do you think of the sentence Ash?" asked Brock.

"What?"

"What do you think of the sentence that the judge placed on Team Rocket? I personally think it was a bit harsh."

"Sorry I was a bit out of it. I just can't get my mind off of what they said about Team Rocket helping me. I just wish I could remember anything of what happened."

"Well I admit that they weren't totally bad, but in spite of the uncertainty as to whether they helped you or not I still think they deserve what they got," stated Misty adamantly.

"I suppose," Ash replied.

"I'm feeling a bit light headed."

"Don't worry Ash we'll be back soon," said Misty soothingly as she placed her arm on his shoulders.

Jessie sat in the van bitterly. She couldn't believe that Ash had forgotten what they had done for him. She couldn't believe that she had actually taken pity on such an ungrateful little whelp. She felt a dark bitterness consuming her. There was a small chance that they could win the trial, but between James and the incompetent attorney she had little hope. The doors of the van were flung open letting light into the darkness of the van. Maybe they had pulled it off Jessie thought to herself, but the cruel truth hit her like a slap to the face when she saw the look on James' face as the guards shoved him into the van. There was no need to ask abot the verdict, the only question was how long.


	23. Prisoner of the Heart

**Prisoner of the heart**

Meoweth sat in his cage at the Pokémon Rehabilitation Center. He could not believe that they would have the audacity to lock him away. He would get out and show them. These past two weeks had been the worst ever. He had tried all sorts of things to break free. All of the simpler escape plans, such as picking the lock, had failed miserably. While he did make it out of the cage with these plans, he was often caught before he could even leave the room. While the failure of each plan had its own sting, nothing was more demeaning than the counseling they would give him each and every time. The same sentimental mush would be regurgitated "We're doing this to help you." If they really wanted to help him they should at least give him a lock pick.

Meoweth looked around the room trying to find anything he could use to get out of this blasted cage. It seems that they had learned from the past times. Every time he had escaped they would take measures to 'ensure' that he didn't get out the next time. First they put on a new lock, then they put him in a stronger cage. Now his cage had been placed well out of reach of anything else in the room.

"Well that's just great," Meoweth thought to himself.

"There must be something I can use. I was always busting the other two out of traps."

He recalled the many situations that he had gotten them out of. Embarrassingly most of the traps they fell into happened to be their own. Of course it was always James' or Jessie's fault.

The memories of their journeys together brought a new hope to Meoweth.

"Whatever it takes I'll get out of here!" Meoweth said shaking his fist defiantly.

"And, when I do I'll show you all who the top cat is!"

He could see it now; walking triumphantly out of the doors of the Rehabilitation Center. He'd go and rescue James and Jessie, as usual. Meoweth paused in mid though when James and Jessie came to mind. He wondered why did he even consider breaking those two out? True that they had been a team, but he recalled the times where he had done things on his own. They had been the ones that had gotten him in this mess. Perhaps he'd be better off doing a solo act. Yet he just couldn't imagine doing things without them. As Meoweth pondered these feelings he silently admitted to himself that he could never just leave them. They were more than just a team to him, they were like family.

Ash lay in bed trying to fall to sleep. The hospital halls remained slightly noisy with the droning and humming of various machines, and the squeaking of shoes on the well polished floors as nurses, janitors, and other hospital staff passed by. The events of the trial remained fresh in Ash's mind. He still couldn't believe that Team Rocket had been caught and put on trial. For such a long time they had appeared almost everywhere that he, Brock, and Misty went. They had seemed so thoroughly convinced that they had helped Ash, but in his mind it was all just a big blank. He wondered if he had done the right thing in saying no. He couldn't be sure of what had happened, could he? He tried his hardest to recall anything of what had happened after the mountaintop, but he just drew a blank.

Within several minutes the pain medication had done its work and put Ash into a deep sleep removing any coherent thoughts from his head.

The door clicked open slowly and in stepped several figures.

"Oh he's sleeping."

"It must have been a long day for him. I still wonder if it was alright to take him out so soon."

"Well at least everything went all right. "

"That must have been hard to be up there being questioned like that. I know I would've cracked under that sort of pressure. Especially given his condition."

"I admit I was surprised of the testimony he gave against Team Rocket. Did you see the way they reacted?"

"Yeah that was a bit strange of them. I've never seen them get so passionate with a lie."

"That's because they're horrible at lying."

"Are you suggesting that they were telling the truth?"

"I don't know. I mean they were quite passionate about the whole thing."

"Well whatever they did I still think that their sentence was fair."

"I guess you're right," responded the shorter figure.

"Well we probably should let him rest. Good night Ash," the shorter figure whispered, as they turned and slowly crept out of the room gently closing the door behind them.

The van pulled up to the prison gates. The guards ran to open the gates. The van pulled up to the building, where armed guards awaited. The doors of the van opened slowly. Light poured the abysmal darkness that was the back of the prison van. James shielded his eyes from the intense rays.

"Probably the last light I will get to see for awhile," James thought to himself.

The guards prodded him as he stood gazing up at the sky. Birds flew overhead giving little regard to what activity lay below. James longed to be a bird. To fly away from everything.

The guards led the two prisoners into the dreary stone building. James dreaded the thought of spending one day here, he didn't dare think of the fact that he would be spending many a year here. The only thing that had gotten him through this time awaiting a court trial was Jessie and Meoweth. Now Meoweth had been taken away, the family had been torn. At least he'd still have Jessie. True that he constantly fought with her, but she had always been there when he was down.

He looked back to Jessie. There was a look of great anger and frustration on her face. There was so much hatred that wanted venting, yet common sense told her that it would be pointless here.

A guard with a clipboard walked up to them.

"I've received the notice from the judge. Looks like this one'll be going to cell block 4," said the guard pointing at James.

"And let's see… She'll be going to cell block 3."

"What?" asked James in shock.

"Keep quiet," stated one of the guards butting James with his elbow.

James stood there dazed. He and Jessie we being split apart. He didn't know what he'd do without Jessie. She was the one that had kept him sane during their travels.

"Don't panic, you might get to see her at meals, or other times," James thought to himself reassuringly, but it was of no use. He just didn't know how he'd make it without the rest of the team.


	24. Strange Visitor

**Strange Visitor**

A stout man carrying a brief case entered the Pokéshelter. He wore a black suit and tie, as would be worn by most business man. As he approached the desk the receptionist looked up.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I've come to retrieve a pokémon that was recently brought here."

"Could you describe the pokémon."

"It is a temperate Meoweth."

"Well sir we have many pokémon."

"This one is different. Could you take me back to see them."

"Alright sir, follow me."

The stout man followed the receptionist back to a room of kennels. There was an assortment of pokémon in the room ranging in sizes from a Ratatta all the way to a large onix that was kept in one of the corners. Several of the pokémon were rather violent, some of them violently trying to break out of their cages. In a lone cage kept away from the others there sat a lone Meowth. The stout man walked over to the Meoweth and stared at it in a examining matter.

"What are you looking at? This isn't the pet store!" said Meoweth in a harsh tone.

The man turned to the receptionist.

"That pokemon is property of Mr. Giovanni. It was taken from him by Team Rocket and he would like it returned immediately!"

"I'm sorry sir, but without proper documentation we cannot just give you any pokémon. If you wish to take in a pokémon from our shelter you must file a request. You see we can't just give these pokémon to anybody due to the nature of the shelter's patients."

"This pokémon is the rightful property of…"

The receptionist cut him off "Without proper documentation we can not release any of the pokémon no matter the circumstances."

"Fine! I'll bring you documentation, but I warn you that it is not wise to waste Mr. Giovanni's time."

"Well when you bring the paperwork all of this will be easily settled."

The businessman stormed out of the room and likewise out of the shelter. Mr. Giovanni would not be pleased to hear about the delay. This whole incident was a big scandal for Team Rocket, and Giovanni had requested the collection of all Team Rocket related items due to the implicating nature that this case could have on his entire organization.

Three days had passed since James' arrival. Each day he sat in his bed casually glancing out the window. The guards were rather surprised at how peaceful he seemed. It was as if he had just totally lost it. He followed their orders, and didn't even show the slightest sign of struggle. In fact, the guards were rather spooked by this. Most of the prisoners that they had dealt with usually showed some signs of aggression, fear, or anything. But James just remained in a comatose state blindly following any orders the guards gave.

Jessie on the other hand was more of a caged tiger. She growled and roared at everyone at first. She spent her time festering in her anger. She would get out, and when she did she would make them pay. She would make everyone pay; the judge, the jury, and most of all the twerps.

Jessie sat in her dark cell. Just a few minutes ago the guards had called for lights out. She lay upon her cot stewing in her anger pondering the things she'd do if she could get her hands on the guards. And after she was done with them she'd save the worst for those ungrateful twerps. She knew that these schemes of vengeance would get her nowhere, and that she should be focusing on other things, but letting her anger boil like this somehow felt good in a way.

Her thoughts were distracted by the jingling of keys in sync with the dull clack of shoes upon the floor as one of the guards made their way down the cell block. In her few nights here Jessie had learned that it was rare for the guards to come by at this time of night with their keys out unless they meant business, and woe to that unfortunate soul who would be the target of their late night excursions.

As the guard neared her cell she wondered who it would be tonight? She hardly knew any of the other inmates yet, but had heard several tales of what happened when the guards came for a prisoner at night. Most of the tales seemed a bit exaggerated, and designed to scare newer inmates, but Jessie couldn't be sure of this as the steps neared the door to her cell.

A blinding light shone in through the bars shinning right on her face.

"What do you want?" she said coldly to the guard that held the beam of light right in her face.

She now noted that there were actually several guards standing right outside of her cell. One of the guards pulled out a ring of keys and began unlocking the door.

"Don't get any ideas!" said one of the guards pointing his nightstick at Jessie.

The other guards came in and fastened a pair of handcuffs around her wrists and ankles.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Quiet!" commanded the guard.

Once the guards had securely fastened the shackles around her wrists and ankles they led her out of the cell.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It seems that there's a "special guest" here to see you."

The guards led her down a small dimly lit hallway. The hallway was lined with rooms, each of which had a large metal door.

"Who is this person who wants to see me?" asked Jessie.

"That's not your concern," replied the guard coldly.

The guard opened the reinforced door of the room. Inside the room there was a wooden table with some chairs around it. At the far end of the table sat a slim man in a business suit. His black hair was combed back giving him a professional look. In his hands he held a stack of papers that he glanced at as he shuffled through them.

"Do come in," the man replied non-chalantly not even glancing up from his papers.

"Sir, are you sure that you don't want a guard left here in the room"

"Yes, it will be quite fine. I know this one and she won't cause me any trouble."

"Well alright then. The guard reached over and grabbed Jessie by the collar of her prison uniform.

"If you even step one toe out of line I'll…"

"Sir would you kindly leave the prisoner alone. We have some business to attend to."

"Well alright then," the guard said setting Jessie down. The guard stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Jessie.

"You can call me a friend," the man replied with a coy smile on his face as he looked up from his paperwork.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ah, I believe our other guest has arrived," said the man turning gaze toward the door as it slowly opened yet again and another figure was admitted to the room.

"Jessie?"

Jessie looked closely at the figure.

"James? What happened to you?"

James looked a wreck. In spite of the fact that they had only been there a little over a week James looked rather pale and sickly.

"Now to business" the businessman stated nonchalantly.

"I am here to tell you that Mr. Big is very displeased with the two of you"

"Mr. Big?" asked James.

"He has told me to present the two of you with a proposition. Your trial has put the operation of Team Rocket, along with other organizations in jeopardy. Now "Mr. Big" has proposed that upon your dismissal from Team Rocket, and removal of all privileges and features instated thereof, he will see to it that you are released from prison."

"What do you mean by dismissal?" asked Jessie.

"It means that all affiliations that you may have had with Team Rocket will be severed. All items belonging to the Team Rocket organization shall forthwith be returned to the organization. This includes, but is not limited to; all uniforms and paraphernalia with Team Rocket logos, all vehicles paid for by Team Rocket, and all pokémon belonging to Team Rocket."

"Do you mean to say that we'll have to give you all of our pokémon?"

"Yes!"

"That's an outrage!" shouted Jessie.

"It's either that or having to spend the rest of your sentence here."

"Well at least we'll be together," said James.

"The decision is yours; stay here and serve out your sentence, or sign this form of dismissal thus nullifying your membership with Team Rocket. I'll give you some time to think it over," said the businessman leaving two forms and a pen on the table as he left the room.

"Jessie what are we going to do?"  
"What do you mean what are we going to do, we're getting out of this joint."  
"But, what about leaving Team Rocket?"

"I no longer care. I just want to get out of here and get my hands on those malicious twerps."

"Alright Jessie. Just as long as we're together I don't care what happens."


	25. Friendship and Freedom

**Friendship and Freedom**

The businessman reentered the room after several minutes. He glanced down at the table noting the two sets of signatures upon the forms.

"I see you've agreed to the terms. Very well. You'll hear from me soon."

"What, aren't you going to get us out?" asked James.

"In good time. Be assured that I will keep up my end of the contract just as long as you keep up yours."  
With that the business man left the room.

"Wait, how are you going to do it?" asked James.

The business man didn't respond. He just kept his back to them. The guards came back in and cuffed Jessie and James.

"Jessie!" James called out as the guards led him away.

Morning had come to the Pokémon shelter. Although one could not tell what time nor day it was back here, Meoweth knew that it was morning by the fact that the lights had just flickered on. The workers came in their monotonous daily routine. Each morning they would walk around to the cages replacing the water with fresh water and refilling the food dishes with the same bland mush. It was slightly ironic that the shelter claimed they were "helping" the pokémon. Most anything seemed better than the treatment they were receiving here.

As Meoweth lay around in his cage he wished for some sort of excitement, or action. He hadn't given up on his escape efforts, but they didn't help alleviate the sheer boredom that set in just a few minutes after he had arrived. It seemed that the most excitement this place had was when he had gotten the workers in an frenzy with his first escape attempt. That had been exciting, although he had been quickly caught. As Meoweth pondered over how he would try to escape today. It had been a good week since he had been able to make an actual escape attempt.

For some strange reason Meoweth was reminded of the businessman that had stopped in the other day. He had kept silent after hearing the mention of Giovanni's name. Rarely did the boss send anyone on such errands, with the exception of cover ups. Meoweth had entertained the notion that perhaps the "Big Man" had some scheme to get him out of this rat hole, but with how long it was taking that didn't seem too likely. It had been three days since the man in the business suit had come, and there hadn't been a word since. He wondered how Jessie and James were doing, and why they hadn't come for him yet.

"Well that just means I'm going to have to get myself out of here."

Meoweth gazed around the room trying to think of some new way of getting out. Trying to sweet talk the workers had failed miserably, and that annoying rehabilitation specialist was definitely not the answer. All of the tools he could use were far out of reach. It seemed that the workers had learned from their earlier mistakes.

"Hey rock head wake up!" shouted Meowth at the Onix.

The Onix opened one eye and just peered over at Meoweth.

"Yeah you get up. Come on you good for nothing rock heap."

The Onix stirred slightly in its cage at Meowth's taunting.

"I can see why no trainer would want you. All you're good for is a lawn ornament."  
At this comment the Onix stirred. Obviously this Onix had some issues with its previous trainer. Most likely it had been abandoned.

"I bet you couldn't even beat a Metapod. "

The onix showed slight agitation at the comment until Meoweth added "Leaving you behind was probably the best decision your trainer ever made!"

Meoweth thought his taunting had failed when he saw the Onix coil up. With the blink of an eye the Onix lunged forward battering the bars of the cage. Meoweth jumped back in shock at the Onix's violent attack upon its cage. His heart beat frantically in his chest as he gasped for air. It seemed that his plan had worked.

With a loud roar the Onix took another strike at its steel prison. The walls of the large cage rattled and shook with terror at the brute force of this behemoth.

If all went well the caretakers would be in here any second, Meoweth thought to himself, and sure enough three of them came running through the door at the sound. There were panicked shouts as the men tried to come up with some plan to deal with the irate rock pokémon. The Onix continued its assault upon the cage, the bars giving a little with each ensuing blow.

Meoweth only hoped that his luck would continue. If one of the caretakers just took a few steps back he could surely reach the set of keys that hung from their belts.

The front most caretaker slowly approached the Onix's cage gently talking to it. The Onix seemed to pay little head to the caretakers or their words. The prideful creature had its target in sight. It would prove its worth by beating up the obnoxious cat pokémon.

The onix backed to the far corner of the cage, at the sight of this the caretakers seemed slightly relieved, till the creature dashed forward, mustering its strength to ram the door right off the cage. With a loud snap the metal frame shattered. The terrified guards backed away from the towering creature.

This was the chance Meoweth had been waiting for. He reached out and quickly swiped the set of keys that hung from the guard's belt. The guard, preoccupied and frightened by the large serpantile beast that was before him, took no notice of the weight being lifted off of his belt.

Meoweth frantically rummaged through the keys trying to find the ones that were used for the cages. He just hoped that the guards would keep the Onix busy, and likewise the Onix keep the guards busy as he tried each key.

His desperation rose with each key he put in the lock. He kept a watchful eye, making sure that the guard's attention remained on the Onix. As long as the Onix kept them busy he had a chance. Meoweth could feel the adrenaline rushing through his small body as he frantically worked the lock carefully fitting each key. Just as he was beginning to doubt that this would work the door to the cage clicked open. He couldn't believe it! Taking a quick look at the guards, who were now trying to find some way to restrict the Onix, Meoweth made a dash for the door.

He burst through the door into the front reception lobby paying no heed to what lay behind. His target was in sight. The receptionist jumped up from her chair calling shouting for the staff as she watched Meowth scurry on by. The caretakers, still very preoccupied with the Onix, paid no heed to the bewildered receptionist.

This was it, freedom lay just beyond the door. With one last burst of speed and effort Meoweth shoved the glass door open. The cool air felt good. He was out! He was free. Meoweth felt like he was on top of the world. Nothing could stop him now.


	26. Dirt Under the Rug

**Dirt Under the Rug**

After their meeting James' condition had improved greatly. No longer did he just sit there vacantly. He now had a purpose. The thought of freedom had given James hope. The representative from Team Rocket hadn't said when they'd be freed, but that didn't matter to James. He'd be out soon. He, Jessie, and Meoweth could all go back to the way things were. True that they wouldn't be with Team Rocket anymore, but that didn't matter. Just as long as they were all free. Just as long as they were all together. They would find a new life. Start with a clean slate out in the world.

The next few days seemed to fly by. There was still no word of when or how he and Jessie would be getting out, but James was certain that Team Rocket would come through for them.

The guards had noticed the drastic change in James' condition, but they did not question it. He still obeyed their orders, but this time with an enthusiasm that disturbed the guards even more than his former apathy.

Meoweth wandered the streets. The initial feelings of triumph and freedom were wearing off as he was trying to figure out what his next step would be. If he wanted to help James and Jessie he would first have to find out what had happened to them. The last he had seen them was back in that holding cell before he had been carted off to that abominable Rehabilitation Center. He had no idea what had happened to them since.

Meoweth could feel his stomach rumbling with hunger pangs as he passed by a string of restaurants along the side of the street. Each of them gave of a savory smell that made his mouth water. The Rehab Center had given him plenty of food, but it was always bland and tasteless. Probably because most of their funding came from the city. He recalled how during their travels he, James, and Jessie would often stop at various eateries, when they actually had money. More often than not they were wandering around on empty stomachs.

Meoweth stopped himself before further thoughts of food would distract him from his goal. He had to find out what had become of his fellow teammates. One thought he had was contacting the headquarters to see if they knew. More than likely Jessie would've called into the headquarters when they had been arrested. Now he'd just have to find a way to get to a phone to make the call. Having no money he couldn't just go and use any payphone.

Meoweth looked around trying to think of a way he could get some money to use one of the payphones, since it wasn't very likely that anybody would let him use their phone. Most people were rather shocked at the fact that he could talk.

As Meoweth was deciding on how to get the money he needed a man passed by him totally absorbed in whatever thought was currently occupying his mind. A perfect target to 'borrow' some money from.

It had been awhile since he had done this. For the longest time he had only been snatching pokémon with Team Rocket. Back in his days on the streets he had stolen what he needed to get buy. Most of the time it had only been scraps of food, with a little bit of valuables on the side. But back in those days valuables did him little good, since he couldn't just go into any little store and spend them.

Meoweth casually approached the man. The man seemed to take no notice of him as he walked on. Meoweth carefully reached up toward the man's pants pocket. Meoweth could feel a lump in the pocket, probably the man's wallet, but he wasn't sure. As he pulled his hand back the man turned his head.

"Hey! What are you…"

Meoweth quickly pulled his hand back, booty and all, and took off down the street. He darted into the first alley he saw, darting behind a crate. His heart was racing with excitement. It seemed that it had been too long since he had last done this. His skills weren't quite what they used to be. He peered up over the crate, gazing about to see if the man had pursued. After about a minute of waiting Meoweth decided that he had probably lost the man. He still wasn't sure what exactly he had grabbed from the man's pocket. In all of the excitement he had just made a grab for whatever he could.

Meoweth looked to the forgotten contents of his hand. There was a crumpled paper, a tissue, and a few coins. Meoweth cast aside the paper and the tissue, counting the change. It was just barely enough to make a phone call. Now he'd just have to find a payphone in a spot where he wouldn't be disturbed. He cautiously wandered out of the alley back into the street, checking to make sure that it was clear. A few people were just moving along the sidewalks, but there seemed to be no one that would really take notice of him. Slowly Meoweth walked out of the alleyway back onto the street. As he walked down the sidewalk he watched to see if anyone was following him. He didn't want someone to come along thinking he was either lost or a stray and take him back to the shelter. After walking a short distance he noticed a row of pay phones. Deciding there was no better place he dialed the number.

It had been nearly a week since the trial. Ash was still plagued by that feeling of nausea he had gotten when he had been on the witness stand. As much as he had wanted to see Team Rocket punished for their crimes, something just didn't feel right about the whole situation. He felt that there was something that he was forgetting. Something of great importance.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling today?" asked Brock.

"Oh, hey Brock. I didn't hear you come in."

"Is something wrong Ash?"

"What?"

"You just look a little bit peaked. Are you still feeling nauseous?"

"Uh, just a little."

"Well you should really eat some of that great food there," said Brock pointing at the untouched tray of food on the table.

"You know you need to eat to regain your strength."

"I'm just not feeling that hungry right now."

"Well don't let the nurse take it away. It would be a shame to see such a delicacy go to waste."

Ash shot an awkward glance at Brock, wondering how he could possibly consider the bland much a delicacy.

"You know I might just have to get the recipe from one of those gorgeous cooks."

Ash just rolled his eyes at the thought of Brock hounding yet another unsuspecting woman. It didn't seem to matter where he went, Brock was always chasing after some woman. Most of the time Misty would cool his jets.

"Say Ash, don't you start therapy today?"  
"I think the doctor said something about that."

"Well then, you should at least have a bite to eat before they start."

Ash just glanced over at the tray of food, his stomach turning at the sight. It wasn't because of the food, it wasn't really that bad compared to some of the things he'd had. There was just this sickening feeling he couldn't explain.

"Come on Ash how about just a small bite?" said Brock holding a spoonful of some mush that had been taken from the tray.

With a quick thrust the spoon entered Ash's mouth. Ash tried to voice a protest, but with the spoon in his mouth all that came out was some garbled words.

"Just swallow Ash."

Ash chocked down the mush just to get the spoon out of his mouth. He grabbed the spoon and pulled it away from Brock.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well somebody has to make sure you eat. Now how about some more?" said Brock reaching for the spoon in Ash's hand.

Ash retracted his hand keeping the spoon as far from Brock's reach as he could.

"Now come on Ash you have to eat some more."  
"No!"

Ash raised the spoon above his head. As he stretched his arms he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Obviously he wasn't as well healed as he had thought. Groaning in pain he lowered his arm back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

As Ash was finishing the statement a strong retching feeling came over him.

"Ash, are you sure you're all right?"

Ash tried to respond, but the waves of nausea along with the gagging prevented him. With one large heave the small amount of contents that had been in his stomach came pouring out of his mouth.

Brock frantically looked around the room for some container, but couldn't find anything suitable. Finally his eyes came across a small yellow dish. He rushed it under Ash's chin to catch whatever was left.

"Thanks Brock," Ash said weakly still recovering.

"Ash, do you want me to go get the nurse?"  
"No thanks Brock. I'll be fine," Ash said collapsing back onto the pillow.

"Well let me just go see if they have a spare gown," Brock stated as he darted out of the room calling for the nurse.

As Ash lay there he wondered if his bouts of nausea would make him have to stay longer. For the past three days he'd been having these bouts. The doctor had said if it didn't get better they would have to put him on another IV. Ash lay wondering what was causing these bouts.


	27. In the Dark of Night

**In the Dark of Night  
**

"Hello, this is Giovanni Industries. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for 'the big man'."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Tell him it has to do with Team Rocket."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Just get him on the phone!"

"Uh hold on a second, and we'll hook you up with one of our sales managers."

The secretary set the phone down. She got up from her desk and walked over to a nicer looking office.

"Um, sir we have a caller asking for the 'Big Man'. Says it has to do with Team Rocket."

The manager's attention was quickly redrawn from the stack of papers on his desk.

"Transfer it to my phone."

"Alright sir."

The manager picked up his desk phone.

"This is the Giovanni Industries, assistant manager Brimsley speaking. How may I help you?"

"Just get the big man on the phone, and tell him that I have vital information concerning Team Rocket! Don't make me go through any more of lackeys."

"Now see here. If you are trying to threaten Mr. Giovanni or this industry we'll find you and have you arrested."

"Look, I'm a member of Team Rocket. I have something to report."

"We have no knowledge of such an organization. Now I ask that you hang up and stop this foolishness before we have to involve the police."

"Hey pal, if you don't hook me up with the Big Man right now you will be the one that has to worry about the Police!"

The manager paused for a second. In all likelihood this person was bluffing, but there were still some loose ends, and at this point and time the organization would rather not have even hints of the police snooping around.

"Alright sir, I will transfer you to someone that can help you. Just hold on for a second."

The manager hit a button on his desk phone. Transfering to a second line he quickly punched in a number.

"Hey Giles, this is Brimsley. I have a call that I think you should handle. It's related to "the loose ends.""

The manager switched back to the first line.

"Thank you for waiting sir. You will now be transferred."

Meoweth was getting tired of these tactics. He had never had this much trouble contacting the base in the past. Obviously that manage had known more than he had let on.

As Meoweth pondered this a voice came over the phone.

"Am I to understand that you are claiming to have some information pertaining to Team Rocket?"

Meoweth was a bit shocked at the abruptness of this new speaker. He cut to the chase, rather than skirting around the issue like the former person had.

"Yes, I am a member of Team Rocket and…"

"What is your number?"

"613-4523-91"

"Are you sure that number is correct?"

"What do you mean is it correct? Of course it is."

"Alright, I just found it doubtful that you had gotten out of the Pokémon shelter."

There was something about this new speaker that just spooked Meoweth. How could he have know that Meoweth had just gotten away from the shelter? This guy definitely was a high up in the organization.

"I broke out of there. Now I have a question for you. Is there any news of members 613-7485-90 and 613-6314-90?"

"Records show that they are currently being held at the Blackthorn prison. We have arranged for their "transfer", but we are still looking to make arrangements for you. Is there a number that we can call you back at?"

"No, I don't think that would work."

"Okay, just hang on a minute… we'll send an informant to meet you at the park right off of 5th avenue. He'll meet you by the baseball field at 10 PM this Friday."

"I'll be there."

"Very good. I am glad that we got this settled. Just remember, you are not to tell anyone about Team Rocket, nor this conversation."

"Alright."

It was all coming together. Soon the team would get back together, and continue just like old times.

The guards had come around calling for lights out about two hours ago. James lay in his bed waiting for sleep to claim him. It had never been easy falling asleep in this place. The guards on constant patrol awoke the prisoners every couple of hours. They almost seemed to delight in tormenting the prisoners. Either that, or they were taking out their frustrations about having to work such a late shift on the inmates. James was brought out of his peaceful state by the dull clack of shoes on the cold cement floor. If the guards came around at this time of night it typically wasn't for any pleasant reason.

The jingle of keys echoed down the hallway that was cell block 4. The prisoners did their best to remain motionless, for the guards usually were quite irate at this time of night. Those that had caught the attention of the guards often regretted it. James stirred in his bed as the officer's flashlight danced from cell to cell. He had not been here long, but James had learned to avoid the guards. The clack of shoes on the cement floor resounded down the hall as the guard marched down the cellblock. James turned in his bed trying to ignore the guard as best he could. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer, until they suddenly stopped. The keys jingled loudly as the guard raised the key chain and put one into the lock of James' cell. James shuddered as the door slid open. The other prisoners got up to see what fate await James. Some of them felt pity for him for rarely did the guards come this late at night to take prisoners, unless it was for some rather unpleasant reason. The guard stood menacingly in the doorway.

"Get up!" commanded the guard.

James got out of his bed trying to make it seem as if he had just be roused from his sleep. As he got to his feet the guard slapped a pair of cuffs upon his wrists.

"Come on now," said the guard tugging on James's arm.

James followed. Prepared for the worst he dismally followed the guard down the hall. All of the other prisoners watched intently as he was led down the hall.

"Back to bed," shouted the guard, and at his command most of the prisoners quickly got back into their cots.

The guard led James down the corridors of the prison. There was hardly a sound as they proceeded down the hallway. They came to a small metal door. The guard pulled out a key and opened it. Behind the door was a loading dock. Crates lay scattered around the dock. A truck remained parked at the base of the loading dock awaiting it's cargo. The guard took out a key and removed James' cuffs.

"Get in the crate."

"What?"

"Get in!"

James followed the guard's order. He prayed that whatever the guard had planned for him wouldn't be anything too horrible. As he crouched down into the crate the guard closed the lid.

"Now just stay quiet," said the guard

James could feel the crate being picked up off the ground. He assumed that he was being loaded into the awaiting truck. The crate was set down with a thud. Through the box James could her the sound of the truck's motor starting up. He wondered where they were going to take him, and what was in store for him. He had heard horror stories of prisoners being taken and sold off as slaves.

The truck drove away from the loading docks. It pulled up to the prison gates and stopped. Two armed guards approached the truck. The driver rolled down the window.

"What's in the back?" asked the guard.

"Oh a variety of things. Food stores, clothes, you know the usual."

"Mind if I have a look?"

"Not at all."

The large rear door of the truck was pulled open. One of the guards got into the truck and looked around. James lay in the crate trying to imagine what was going on outside. He didn't know whether to keep silent, or to call out for help.

"Alright, you can go," said the guard.

He pulled out his walkie-talkie and ordered the gate to be opened. The truck drove off into the night. James lay in the crate wondering where they were going and when he'd get out of this crate. The truck drove for about half an hour before stopping, but to James it seemed as if hours had passed. The truck came to a sudden stop. The rear doors were flung open. A couple of large figures got into the back of the truck and began ripping the lids off of the crates. James was glad to have fresh air come into the crate, but was reluctant to get out of the crate for fear of what awaited him.

"It's alright come out."

A short stout man stood over the crate. It was the one that James and Jessie had seen at the prison earlier.

James pulled himself out of the crate. He was a bit stiff and sore from the trip.

"Where are we?" came a familiar voice.

James looked over to spot Jessie emerging from a similar crate.

"Jessie?" James stated in a state of surprise.

"Come on outside now and we shall conclude this business," stated the businessman.

James, and Jessie were more than happy to get out of the truck, and into the cool night air. The night sky was clear. The stars shone brightly as James looked up to the sky. They seemed full of promise and hope.

"Well it looks like yet again I sprung your lazy butts."

"Meoweth?" said James looking over to the short figure standing beside the businessman.

"Yeah, some of us can get ourselves out of trouble."

"Now see here you little ingrate, we had a plan," shouted Jessie waving her fist.

"Heh, the same old Jessie," chortled Meoweth.

"What did you say?" Jessie said in a seething manner.

James just had to laugh at the two as Jessie ran up to Meoweth locking her arm around his head as she ground her fist into his noggin. James knew that it was taboo to say the "o" word around Jessie.

James couldn't believe it. The group was back together. Things were starting to seem like normal again. Once again they were a family.

"All right now if we've had enough of this foolery, let us conclude the matter at hand," stated the businessman.

"Does this mean that we're free?" asked James.

"So to speak."

"Did you hear that Jessie? We're free!" shouted James enthusiastically.

Jessie was to busy hassling a protesting Meoweth to take note of the good news.

"Now we can get back to the way things were. What does the boss want us to do next?"

"Nothing! You are no longer members of the Team Rocket organization."

"What?" stated Jessie dropping Meoweth to the ground in shock.

"The contract you signed nullifies all affiliation that you may have with Team Rocket. You are to turn in all Team Rocket affiliated material. Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the contract" said the businessman as he held out a black pokéball. A red beam jumped out of the ball, and Meowth disappeared with a flash.

"What are you doing?" shouted James.

"According to byline 64 of the contracts you signed all pokémon, whether on loan from Team Rocket, or captured by members thereof shall become the property of the Team Rocket organization. Meaning that Meowth belongs to Team Rocket and will have to be returned forthwith."

"You can't do that!" James protested reaching for his pokéballs forgetting that they had been taken from him.

The businessman walked off towards an awaiting helicopter.

"Come back here!" shouted Jessie.

The businessman stopped and turned slightly. "The terms of the contract have been met. You are free to go. Now unless you'd rather go back to prison I recommend you get out of here."

"Give us back Meowth!" demanded Jessie.

"I told you that he belongs to Team Rocket. Do not think that you will be shown any special favors, you are no longer members of Team Rocket."

The businessman sighed in frustration and continued his walk towards his armed escort. James and Jessie watched helplessly as the great bird of steel rose into the air and took off into the night.

"How can they? How can they just leave us like this? It just isn't right."

"Come on James we'd better get out of here before they figure out we're gone."

"We have to do something. They can't do this to us."

"James, there's nothing we can do. If we try to go to headquarters we will be branded as traitors and hunted down."

James and Jessie walked forlornly into the darkness of the night. They were free but there was a great emptiness in their hearts. Anger and bitterness began to fester in the void in their hearts as they walked off into the shadows.


	28. Some Things Never Change

**Some Things Never Change**

Ash had been going through therapy for about two weeks now. Each day his mobility seemed to improve a little. It still slightly hurt to move his legs while doing the exercises, and he still couldn't move around much due to the pain from his ribs.

A man in a white lab coat entered Ash's hospital room. He carried a clipboard that he was paging through.

"Good morning Dr. Heiner," Mrs. Ketchum said casually.

"A good morning to you to Mrs. Ketchum," said the doctor looking up from his clipboard for a brief moment.

He walked over to Ash and gave a bright smile as he began to speak.

"Well young man it would seem that you are well enough to go back home. We'll have to do a few tests tomorrow and if they check out you can go home, but you'll have to take it easy for a couple months. I recommend that for the first few weeks you stay off of that leg. You must not press yourself too hard otherwise your injuries will get worse than what they are."

"But what about competing in the Johto League?"

"It'll have to wait."

There was a look of disappointment on Ash's face as the doctor's words sank in.

"Don't worry Ash there'll always be next year" said Brock enthusiastically.

"I'll come over and visit, and we can do a little bit of training with the pokémon" said Misty.

"Yeah Misty you can spend your time taking care of little Ashie" Brock said with a big grin on his face.  
Misty and Ash looked at each other and blushed from the comment.

"Aw how cute" said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mom!" Ash whined.

"Now after a few weeks you should check with your local doctor, and you may want to start some therapy at home. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor," replied Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, and Misty spent the rest of the day making the preparations for the journey back home. With a few phone calls and a little help from Professor Oak they had reservations for the first flight back to Cerulean City. Tracey and Gary helped pack a few things for the flight back.

Ash was anxious to return home. He longed to get out of the hospital, and the questions that had arisen during the trial still plagued his mind. He figured it would be nice to get away from here and spend some time at home.

Still, he wasn't sure what he'd do once he got home. It would be awhile before he could get up and about again, and the wait would be the hardest part.

Ash had a bit of trouble getting to sleep that night, but once he did he slept soundly. The morning came seemingly quick, and with it the bustle of the hospital's checkout procedures. Dr. Heiner came once again and gave Ash a final check-over before signing the release forms.

The entire group grabbed various bits of luggage and carried them out to the waiting taxi.

Misty walked over to Ash's bedside and offered to help him transfer to the waiting wheelchair. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's neck as she picked him up out of the bed.

"Uh Misty, I can help Ash" said Brock.

"No thanks. I got him fine" she replied calmly.

"Misty, I feel a little strange doing this" Ash said bashfully.

"Don't worry Ash. I've got you. Don't you trust me?" she said with a grin on her face as she carried him over to a wheelchair.

Ash had mixed emotions about being in this position, he didn't like having to rely on others for help. And having Misty carry him like this in front of Brock and Gary made him feel especially uncomfortable, yet he felt safe in Misty's arms. The two of them had only known each other for two years, but they had become close in their times together. It was true that he was good friends with Brock and Misty, but Ash felt something more when he was with Misty. He couldn't define it, and he tried his best to hide it, yet he knew it was there.

As the group was leaving the hospital Mrs. Ketchum ran back to the reception desk.

"Did we forget something mom?" Ash asked.

"No, you can head out to the taxi. I'll just be a minute."

"Ok" replied Ash, Brock , and Misty as they headed out to the waiting taxi.

"Excuse me do you know the address of Johnathan, the janitor?"

"Why do you want his address?"

"I'd just like to thank him and is wife."

"Well let me see here. Ah here it is."

The receptionist scribbled down the address on a small sheet of paper and handed it to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Thank you" said Mrs. Ketchum as she left to join the others.

They took the taxi to the bus transit, where they would transfer to the bus that would take them to the terminal in Goldenrod City.

Once on the plane most of the group chose to sleep on the flight back, but Mrs. Ketchum, being her motherly self, took it upon herself to stay awake and make sure that everyone was alright.

The first week back at home passed seemingly quickly to Ash, after being used to the slow monotonous pace at the hospital. Misty and Brock had left to go back home for a little, while they were in the area. Although Mrs. Ketchum was happy to have Ash home, she could see that he grew restless and greatly missed his friends.

Things were a bit different around the house. Ash still used a wheelchair to get around due to the fact that he couldn't put much weight on his legs yet. He required assistance with various tasks, which he had a hard time dealing with, but Mrs. Ketchum didn't mind. Sometimes Gary would stop by to keep Ash company and help Mrs. Ketchum.

Tracey and Professor Oak had stopped in a few times during the week. Professor Oak had agreed to look after Ash's pokémon while he had to rest at home.

Mrs. Ketchum walked into Ash's room. He was in bed sound asleep, Pikachu curled up beside him. Mrs. Ketchum gently pulled back the covers causing Pikachu to stir.

"Ash time to get up. We got a lot to do today."

Ash stretched and let out a big yawn. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"But mom it's early."

"It's 9 o'clock. Now get up sleepy head."

She handed Ash his clothes as he changed out of his pajamas. She helped him when he needed it. She had learned the hard way that he preferred to do what he could.

"So what are we doing today that's so important?" asked Ash as Mrs. Ketchum helped him transfer from the bed to the chair.

"Oh it's a surprise" replied Mrs. Ketchum mischievously.

She pushed the chair into the kitchen where a nice plate of eggs and bacon was waiting. After breakfast Gary stopped by.

"Heya Ash, how ya doin' today"

"Hey Gary. I'm fine"

"Would you like to go for a little stroll?" asked Gary.

"Well I don't know…" said Ash.

"It would be good for you to get out of the house for a little Ash" Mrs. Ketchum said.

"See you later Mrs. Ketchum. Be back in a little while" Gary said winking at Mrs. Ketchum as he pushed Ash toward the door.

"Have fun" Mrs. Ketchum replied with a mischievous grin.

Ash had an odd feeling that they were plotting something. Gary pushed Ash down the road at a mild pace as the two of them chatted casually. They walked for about an hour admiring the scenery, Pikachu following alongside with Umbreon.

"Well we probably should head back," Gary said.

"But Lunch isn't for another two hours," replied Ash.

"I have to get back and do something," Gary replied.

Gary pushed Ash back towards the house. When they arrived at the front of the house Gary stopped.

"I gotta go check something quick, be back in a few."

"Gary, wait," Ash said as the other boy ran behind the house.

Gary returned a few seconds later and began pushing Ash taking him behind the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Ash.

"Oh you'll see," Gary replied.

Picnic tables were spread out around the back yard. There was one large table with all sorts of food set out on it. Mrs. Ketchum scurried about bringing out more food, and dishes.

"Let me help you with those," said Brock grabbing a handful of dishes.

"Thank you Brock," replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"Tracey! I see you eyeing up that pie" Mrs. Ketchum said grinning.

"I just can't help myself. Your cooking is so good Mrs. Ketchum" Tracey replied.

Professor Oak sat at one of the tables chatting with an older couple.

"Harriet! Johnathan! So glad you could make it" said Mrs. Ketchum as she walked past one of the table.

"Oh it wasn't too bad of a trip," replied Harriet.

"We should get out of the house more often. Professor Oak offered to show us the pokémon Reserve!" Johnathan added enthusiastically.

"What's going on Mom," Ash asked?

"It's a welcome back party," replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"You had all of us so worried Ash. We didn't know if we'd ever see you again. Then when we found you in the hospital in a coma…" Misty said becoming more distraught as she went on.

"Well there's nothing to worry about Misty. I'm alright now."

"Ah, so you're Ash. It's nice to meet you young man," said Johnathan in a cheerful manner shaking Ash's hand.

Ash had a puzzled look upon his face as he replied "Well … it's uh nice to meet you sir."

"Oh that's right you probably don't know me. The name's Johnathan."

"Johnathan and Harriet helped Brock and Misty while you were in the hospital," commented Mrs. Ketchum.

"You have some very loyal friends young man," commented Harriet.

"Got yerself a nice girl there," Johnathan whispered merrily into Ash's ear.

Ash's cheeks turned bright red at the comment.

"All right everyone diner's ready."

The group gathered around the picnic table. As they sat down Ash noticed that there were some vacant spots at the table.

"Hey Mom who did you set those spots for?"

"What Ash?"

"Whose spots are those?" Ash asked pointing at the three empty placements that were at the table.

"Oh I guess I set a few too many plates," Mrs. Ketchum said chuckling to herself.

The party went on for quite awhile. There was plenty of food to go around. Even the pokémon were special guests at the party, for they had helped search for Ash on the mountain. Various Pallet town residents would show up and say how glad they were to see that Ash was back safe and sound, and of course Mrs. Ketchum would invite them to stay. The party began to wind down around sunset. Most of the guests had already left. Brock and Misty were still around talking with Ash.

"Well thanks for all you've done for me. So when do you think we can get back to our travels."

"Now Ash, remember what the doctor said. It will be awhile before you can go off again," said Mrs. Ketchum in a motherly tone.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll come and visit," said Misty reassuringly.

The party lasted for about two hours before Harriet and Johnathan had to leave.

"We are glad that you could make it."

"Why yes, we had a great time. We haven't gotten out of the house much since our daughter left seventeen years ago," commented Harriet in her gentle tone.

"I know what you mean. It felt kind of lonely around the house when Ash went off on his journey."

"Well we really must be going. It's a long flight back."

"Well thanks again for coming. I hope to hear from you soon," Mrs. Ketchum said waving to the couple as they left

As Mrs. Ketchum cleared the tables Ash sat talking with Misty and Brock. They were reminiscing about their travels together, and some of the great times they had shared.

"Once my leg heals up the first thing I'll do is set out for Johoto, and I'll win that badge myself."

"Oh really, by yourself?" Brock said sarcastically.

"That'll be the day," said Misty.

"I can win it by myself," Ash whined.

"I seem to recall a headstrong boy getting into trouble and having to be bailed out by his two companions," jostled Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mom, stay out of this."

"Well if he can win the badge by himself, let's see if he can make it to the house by himself," said Brock.

"Sounds good to me," said Misty.

The group got up from the bench and began walking towards the house. Ash watched as they walked away. They reached the door without turning back.

"Alright guys, very funny, now would you help me?"

"Hey Misty did you just hear somebody calling for help?"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

Brock and Misty began stepping through the threshold of the door.

"Alright, I admit it. If it hadn't been for you guys I don't know where I would be or what I'd have done."

"That's good enough for me," said Brock as he and Misty began walking back towards Ash. They pushed his chair up to the doorstep. Misty lifted Ash out of the chair while Brock carried it inside. Once Brock had the chair ready Misty gently placed him back in the chair.

"Now Ash it's about time that you got to bed."

"But Mom it's only 9:30."

"Now young man you have to get plenty of rest."

Ash groaned slightly.

"Now march straight to bed young man," said Brock mimicking Mrs. Ketchum.

Ash glared at him.

"Don't worry Ash we'll come see you first thing in the morning," said Misty.

"But first Misty will sweep the love of her life off his feet and carry him to his bed, where she will tuck him in with a kiss on the cheek," Brock said doing a romantic pose.

Ash rolled his eyes at the comment.

"What?" said Brock. "That's my dream to be carried away by the love of my life. Except for I can't decide whether it would be Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy."

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," said Ash, but he was cut off mid-sentence as he was being lifted from his chair.

"Misty what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Your bed awaits my love," Misty said giggling.

Brock was stupefied by the sight as Misty carried Ash towards his bedroom.

"Well I am the master of love," Brock said laughing to himself.

Misty gently set Ash down upon the bed. She pulled the covers up.

"Did you see the look on Brock's face? It was priceless," commented Misty jollily.

"You were just kidding around, right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how Brock would react."

"That was pretty funny. Now how about that kiss?"

Misty was a bit taken aback by the question.

"I was just kidding. Goodnight Misty."

"Good night Ash," said Misty turning off the lights and closing the door.

Ash lay there recollecting the party. He couldn't believe that his Mom had thrown it all together without him knowing. The party had brought up some things about his hospital stay that he hadn't heard about due to the fact that he had been in a coma for most of the time. As he lay there thinking about his stay memories of the trial crept back into his head. He clearly remembered the defense insisting that Team Rocket had looked after him after the mountain incident. He tried to recall anything memory that would answer the question that plagued his mind. Did Team Rocket really help him? He recalled the mountain, waking up from the coma, and there were some events that he vaguely remembered. There was a tent. He had been unable to move. He remembered seeing faces, he just couldn't make them out.

Gentle, blissful sleep cradled Ash soothingly carrying away all of his worries.


	29. Book 2: A time to Heal

It was a nice summer afternoon. The sun's intense rays beat down upon the already scorched earth. Lately there had been a bit of a drought throughout the Johto region. The lawn in front of the Ketchum's house had begun to turn a pale brown.

It had been about three months since Ash had returned from the hospital. Little by little Ash he began to do more and more. Just two weeks after Ash's return Dr. Heiner called to check up on his condition. The next week Ash began a therapy program. They started him off by just doing exercises to stand. After about a month and a half of that they progressed to crutches.

Ash walked out of the house using the crutches that he had been given. It had been slightly difficult getting used to standing up again and using the crutches considering Ash had spent a good part of the past several months either in bed or in a wheelchair. He still used the wheelchair around the house, but for short distances he would use the crutches.

Mrs. Ketchum stood outside trimming her rose bushes.

"Hey Mom."

"Good morning honey. Are you feeling alright this morning?"

"Yes mom."

"Now Ash don't over exert yourself. You know the doctor said…"

"I know mom. Don't worry about it."

Ash recalled one day when he had pushed himself too hard. Mrs. Ketchum had left to go get some groceries and said she would return in an hour. It was not even 20 minutes after she had left that he had tried walking over to Professor Oak's. It was a good thing that Tracey had been walking along the road. He still hadn't heard the end of that one.

"Good morning Delilah," said Professor Oak as he strolled up to the house.

"Hey Professor Oak, how are…"

"Yes Ash your pokémon are doing fine," said Professor Oak chuckling slightly.

"What are you working on there Delilah?"  
"I'm just pruning my rose bushes."  
"They sure are lovely."

"Well it's a lot of hard work. This year's been extremely harsh on them. All of this dry weather we've been having has caused them to start wilting."

"Well I'm sure they'll turn out alright. They're rather hearty. Everything goes through a period where it withers a little. Even people. But if they can just make it through they will be stronger than ever."

"Wow! Professor Oak that was very poetic," Ash stated.

Professor Oak blushed slightly.

"Well I've tried my hand at poetry…"

"So what brings you here Professor Oak?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"I was just taking a stroll and I thought that I'd check in on you and Ash."

"Well, that's very kind of you," replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh by the way Ash, Gary decided to hit the road again. He just wanted to give you his regards."

"Oh…" said Ash with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Would you care for some lemonade?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must be going. It's good to see that everything's going well for you."

"Thanks for stopping by professor, and…"

"Don't worry Ash I'll continue to look after your pokémon. They'll be alright."

"Thanks Professor."

Professor Oak began to walk back down the driveway turning to wave as he reached the end. Ash was glad that Professor Oak had stopped by. Staying around the house on such a nice day was slowly driving him insane, and whenever he got up and tried to walk around his mother would always get so concerned. Ever since he returned from the hospital Mrs. Ketchum had grown very protective. He couldn't wait till he could get back on the road again. This time he'd make it to the finals in the Indigo league for sure.

The day seemed to drag by as Mrs. Ketchum tended to her flowers. Ash offered to help her with the pruning and weeding, but she told him that it would be too strenuous work for him in his condition. Pikachu also seemed to be rather bored by this. After a few hours Ash went back in the house to watch some tv. It had been awhile since he had last sat down and watched it. Yet no matter what channel he switched to nothing could keep his interest. His thoughts constantly returned to planning on what he would do once he was healed up, and how he would train his pokémon to win the tournament.

The Sun was setting as Mrs. Ketchum was finishing her gardening. In spite of her vigilant watering and care for her rose bushes they still continued to wilt.

Mrs. Ketchum walked into the house exhausted from her day's worth of gardening. Between the strenuous heat and the intense sun she had taken quite a beating. As soon as she reached the kitchen she collapsed into a chair.

"Hey Mom, are you feeling alright?" Ash asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just a bit tired from the long day."

"You know Mom I'd be more than happy to help you."

"Oh Ash, don't worry about it. I know your intentions are good, but you'd probably end up overstressing yourself, and then you'd be worse off than you already are."

"I know mom, but I…."

"Yes I know you'd like to get out and do something. I wish that you could just get up and about too, but for right now this is the way it has to be."

"Alright," Ash sighed.

Ash wheeled himself back into the other room in front of the television. Pikachu lay perched on the sofa. He too seemed restless, yet he didn't want to leave Ash's side. Mrs. Ketchum felt sorry for the poor boy having to stay cooped up inside of the house all day, especially considering the fact it was summer.

With a sigh and groan Mrs. Ketchum got up from her chair. She peered over at the clock on the wall, which read at 8:31 P.M.

"I can't believe it's so late," Mrs. Kethcum said to herself as she began to look through the large stack of papers that had amassed on the kitchen table.

Most of them were bills from Ash's hospital stay. The hospital's services had been quite nice and probably had saved Ash's life, but the price they charged for it was an exorbitant amount of money. She didn't know how she was going to pay for it all. She tried her best not to let Ash see the concern that she had due to their current financial problems. Professor Oak, as was in his kindly nature, had eagerly offered to help with the expenses, but Mrs. Ketchum had declined his generous offer.

Meticulously she looked over the financial statements; comparing and calculating the sums and balances. She stifled a yawn as she paged through the small booklet where she kept note of her bank records. The more she waded through the papers the more overwhelming it seemed as a wave of papers numbers and numbers washed over her, closing off the rest of the world.


End file.
